The Road Ahead
by spades4891
Summary: Jen and Wes are on the run. They run into Sam and Dean, and they decide to raise them on the road. Note: Does not really follow storyline of the show. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPANKING of minors. (non-sexual, simply punishment)
1. Chapter 1: Getting Caught

"Will you hurry up?" Wes growled. I threw him a dirty look, but I picked up the pace. "Hand me the crowbar." He glanced at me and sighed, his hands running over his face. "I'm sorry Jen. I'm just really worried. Here, I'll let you pick the car."

I smiled at my twin as I glanced around the motel parking lot. There weren't many vehicles in the lot, just three. A beat up truck, a rustic Cadillac and then the black impala. "The Impala," I decided. "It's a beaut." My brother nodded in approval as we made our way towards the car. Wes took the crow bar and gently unlocked the car until we heard a gun clicking.

"Freeze." A deep voice growled. I looked over my shoulders to see two men towering over us. "Sammy grab the girl, I'll get the boy." I reached back and kicked the larger guy in the shin and took off running. I turned back for a second to see Wes wasn't too far behind. The problem is, we didn't realize that the two men could catch up to us with no problems. Within seconds, Wes and I were thrown onto the bed and the other two sat across from us.

"Who are you?" The older guy demanded.

_Not a word, Jen._ Wes begged.

_He's scaring me, Wes. I don't know about this._

_ As long as they don't separate us, it's fine. Just don't get their attention. Let them rag on me. If it's the last thing I do, we'll get out of here._

_Wes, we're nine years old and we just tried to break in their car. And we tried running, or were you not here five minutes ago._

_ Just let me think, okay? Just don't say anything._

_ Okay. _

"Hello?" The older guy growled. "I would like some answers here."

"You first." Wes challenged. "How about you tell me who you are." Wes had a brave face on, but I knew he was just as scared as I felt.

"Fine. I'm Dean. This is Sam." He crossed his arms and bent down to Wes's level. "Your turn."

"I'm Wes. This is Jen."

"You got a last name there, Cher?" Dean asked, clearly losing his patience. Wes glared in response, not answering his question.

"You know what. You're done talking." Dean turned his focus to me. "Who are your parents, and I want a last name. Don't bother looking to him either."

_Just tell them the truth, Jen. We're not going to win this fight._

"My name is Jen Winchester. My father is John Winchester. The truth is, my brother and I are looking for him. We're in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what. You're done talking." Dean turned his focus to me. "Who are your parents, and I want a last name. Don't bother looking to him either."

"My name is Jen Winchester. My father is John Winchester. The truth is, my brother and I are looking for him. We're in trouble."

"John Winchester is your father?" Sam raised his brows as he looked back and forth between Wes and I.

"You're lying." Dean growled through his teeth. He stood up and both Wes and I cowered back. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and threw him a look. "What, Sammy?" He snapped.

"Dean, I know you're upset but you really need to calm down. You're not about to have it out with two little kids!"

"We're not little!" Wes flushed.

"Yeah, we're 9 years old!" I stood up next to Wes, my hand in his. I threw Dean a dirty look. I really was starting to not like him.

"Look guys, why don't you sit back down okay?" Sam smiled. Even though Wes and I both knew Sam wasn't really asking, we both listened.

"So, John Winchester is your father? What can you tell me about him?" Dean questioned, sitting back down.

_Do we tell them the truth? _I asked Wes.

_I don't know. Something tells me we won't like how this plays out._

_We shouldn't have left._

"Hey." Dean snapped his fingers to get our attention. "None of that weird talking with your eyes thing. Out loud."

"You are not our father." Wes mimicked Dean's tone. Wes crossed his arms to match Dean, hoping that maybe they would just let us leave in annoyance, and not wanting to put up with us anymore.

"Speaking of, you really should let us go. Our father will be looking for us. He'll be worried." The sweet innocent tone coming out of my mouth even surprised me. I blinked my eyes up at Dean throwing my best puppy dog look I could. Instead he just laughed.

"Sam's a master at the puppy dog face. I'm immune." Dean sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "I need a beer."

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers." Wes smiled. He winked towards my direction, and knew that was the key. We could use our age to get us out of this situation.

"Alright, that's it. Dean, get your phone out and call John." Sam smirked.

_What do we do Wes?!_

"You're bluffing. You would have called John Winchester the moment we said he was our father. You don't have his number."

Dean just laughed. "We do know John. He's 6'2, dark-headed, ex-marine…can scare the daylights out of you if he wants. Should we continue?"

"Call him then." Wes scowled. "I don't believe you."

"Fine." Dean picked up the cell and walked away into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't speaking loud enough for us to hear the conversation. Sam studied us, looking back and forth between us. After a moment, I could have sworn he seemed concerned, or upset. "If John Winchester is your father, who is your mother?"

"Our mother's name is Miranda." I answered softly. It still hurt inside to speak about her.

"You don't have to say anymore." Sam reached over and put his arm on my shoulder. "What can you tell me about John?"

"We really shouldn't be talking." Wes twisted his fingers, his anxiety apparent.

"Oh, you really should." Dean came back in, with his arms folded across his chest again. "There is one thing that bothers me."

"What?" Sam turned his head and faced him, confused as to where Dean was taking this.

"So you both are saying that John is your dad?"

"We've told you a million times now, yes he is!" Will stood, only to sit down at Sam's gesture.

"Do you know what he does?" Dean asked.

"He's…well, he's a hunter." I answered, unsure of Will's temper.

"Then how is it you ended up in this town, about to steal my car, and you walked into this motel unable to defend yourself and without checking if Sam and I weren't monsters or dangerous to you?" Dean stood confidently and I could have sworn he kind of smirked for a moment.

"That's what I intend to find out." The second I heard his anger, my stomach twisted as Wes and I turned around and was facing the one and only John Winchester.

"Holy shit." Wes gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Then how is it you ended up in this town, about to steal my car, and you walked into this motel unable to defend yourself and without checking if Sam and I weren't monsters or dangerous to you?" Dean stood confidently and I could have sworn he kind of smirked for a moment._

_"That's what I intend to find out." The second I heard his anger, my stomach twisted as Wes and I turned around and was facing the one and only John Winchester._

_"Holy shit." Wes gasped._

"Corner. Now." John growled. Wes and I scrambled to the two corners farthest away from him.

"Well boys, this wasn't how I was planning you meeting them."

"About that, how do you not tell Sam and me that you have two more kids?"

"I'm sorry, boys. I didn't want you to think I loved your mother any less. I also didn't really want to raise two more on the road, but I guess I don't really have a choice anymore."

_Did you hear him correctly, Jen?_

_We're going to stay with him!_ I smiled, not moving from the corner.

_I mean about the other part. Do you think Sam and Dean are our brothers?_

_That would be kind of cool though. They don't seem so bad. It explains why they went all "detective bad cops" on us._

_Dean's a dick._

"No talking in the corner!" John bellowed. I don't know how he figures it out, but he always knew when Wes and I were using our powers.

"Yes sir." We both mumbled.

"Look boys, I know it's a shock. I should have been upfront from the beginning, but I honestly just didn't know when to bring it up." I could hear the exhaustion in Dad's voice.

"Where were they before?" Sam asked.

"They were staying with Ellen and Jo. I know you only met them the one time, but they stayed with them and I would stop by when I could. For the most part though, they stayed there or sometimes I would swing them by Bobby's. "

"Bobby knew?! Dad, what the hell? Does everyone but us know about them?" I could tell Dean was about to lose it.

"I'm not going to explain myself, Dean. I'm sorry you two found out about it like this but I really was planning to tell you. I didn't mean for that much time to pass. I'm sorry."

"Fine."

"Sam?"

"Alright, Dad."

"Front and Center." Wes and I glanced at each other and took a deep breath as we moved to stand in front of our father. The anger hadn't subsided at all, but he didn't look like he was going to explode. "Sit." He pointed to the two chairs that were now in front of the bed.

"From the beginning." Dad spoke.

"Okay so-" Dad cut Wes off by throwing his hand up.

"Not from you. I want to hear from your sister." My eyes widen as Dad's focus moved towards me. _I'm going to break. He's going to kill us._

_Just breathe. I'll talk you through this._ Wes reassured. Dad stood Wes up, smacking him hard three times. "Ow. Daddy!"

"What did I say about using your powers? Bathroom, now." Wes dropped his head in defeat and moved to the bathroom. Dad knew we couldn't talk to each other if we weren't in the same room. Our powers weren't strong enough.

I glanced over at Sam and Dean who were on the other bed. Sam had a book in his hand and Dean was watching the TV. In all reality, he was probably paying more attention to our conversation, since the TV was not very loud.

"From the beginning." Dad repeated, bringing my attention back to him. I had no idea where to start. I guess I was taking too long because Dad leaned in and with a dark voice whispered, "One."

"Wait." I stuttered. "You don't need to count. I just…I don't really know where to start."

"Okay. Why don't you start with you and your brother leaving."

"Well, we left when the roadhouse got attacked," I started.

"That's two. If I get to three, I promise you are not going to sit for a damn week Jennifer Lane Winchester."

My heart skipped a beat at my full name. Dad leaned in so that his eyes were within a few inches of mine. "Okay, okay…please don't count anymore. We left after the last time you showed up. Wes and I were angry at you for leaving us all the time, so we decided we were going to follow you. We overheard you telling Ellen that you were going to research a case in Lowell, Massachusetts, so we got on a bus. We ran out of money, so Wes and I were looking for a car and that's how we got here." I finally let a breath out, squeezing my eyes shut in preparation for the explosion that was bound to come.

"Where did you get the money in the first place?"

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected him to want to dig deeper, but who was I kidding? My father was very thorough. "We borrowed it from Jo's stash."

"Borrowed? Don't you mean steal?" Dad glowered. He stood, crossing his arms. In that moment, I realize this stance is what made me scared of Dean. "Can't hear you, Jennifer."

"Yes sir. We stole it." I murmured. I looked down at my feet, realizing just how much trouble Wes and I were going to be in.

"What rules did you and Wes break?"

"We followed you into what could have been dangerous, but luckily was not a dangerous situation, we stole, we hitchhiked, we lied, and we attempted criminal acts."

"First of all, you DID put yourself in a dangerous situation. Maybe it wasn't supernatural, but you could have been kidnapped. Second of all, you said you rode a bus. Are you telling me you lied?"

"Well, we took a bus most of the way." I stammered. Dad stood up and grabbed my chin. "Daddy, I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. Stand up." Dad dragged me over to the bed and flipped me over his knee.

"Wait, please. Not in front of them." I begged. My plea apparently fell upon deaf ears as he lowered my jeans down around my thighs. Luckily, he spared my panties. His hand fell hard, over and over as I started to cry and beg him to stop. Instead of quitting, he used it to spank harder. Since I was small for my age, his whole hand covered my butt.

"Sam, reach in my duffle and hand me the paddle."

"Daddy, no! Please, not the paddle." I cried, sobbing into his leg.

"You're getting six. Two for lying, and four for hitchhiking. You're lucky you didn't get the whole whooping with the paddle, and even more so that you're keeping your underwear."

"Yes sir." I whimpered. With that, he brought down the paddle hard. Two on my thighs, and four on my sit spots. I wailed, knowing this was definitely going to hurt the next few days. He pulled my jeans up but let me cry over his lap as he rubbed circles in my back. Finally, I leaned up and he put me on his lap.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked, his hand rubbing my back.

"Yes sir."

"Good. If we have to have this conversation again, this will be love taps in comparison. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Daddy, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology sweetheart. Now go trade places with your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you and your brother learn your lesson?" Dad stooped down to our level and glanced from Wes to me. We were both thankful he had us sitting on the bed instead of the chairs.

"Yes sir." We answered.

"Good. I love you both very much. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you can bet on not sitting comfortably for a month. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Boys, come on over here and join us." I looked up past Daddy and watched as Sam and Dean joined us on the bed. "I know you guys met before, but Dean and Sam, meet the twins Wes and Jen."

"The twins who tried to steal the impala." Dean smirked.

"No fair. We got punished for that already." I whined.

"Okay, settle down." Daddy crossed him arms. "Here's how it works. Dean is in charge. What he says, goes. His orders will be treated as if they come from me. You will also respect Sam. When Dean is not around, Sam's orders are golden. If you feel like they are being unreasonable, or treating you unfairly then bring it to me but I can guarantee they won't do that. Are we clear?"

"Dean's mean though." Wes grumbled.

"You were attempting to break in my car, then you were a complete smartass when I questioned you about it." Dean responded coolly.

"He has a point." I whispered.

"What are the rules, Jennifer?" Daddy stood straight. I could tell he meant business.

"Don't put yourself in danger, stay put, follow orders, no playing with the weapons or touching the weapons without an adult, no lying, don't talk to strangers, and be respectful."

"What's the penalty for breaking the rules, Wes?"

Will sighed. "Whatever punishment is found appropriate. It could range from a grounding, chores, lines, spanking, or all of the above."

Dad nodded. "Last rule. What happens if someone else has to punish you?"

"Dadddddy." I groaned. I didn't want to have to say it in front of Dean and Sam.

"Answer the question, Jennifer."

"For every spanking we get from someone else, we get a spanking from you for the crime plus three with a paddle for not being on our best behavior, which is what you expect from us."

"Alright." Dad stood up and walked into the kitchen. I looked over to Sam studying us.

"Ummm…Dad?" Wes piped up.

"What son?"

"What about school?" He fidgeted with his shorts.

"Wes! Why did you have to bring up school? You're such a nerd!" I growled. I hated school with a passion. I would just rather be on the road with Daddy. I didn't like sitting for long periods of time.

"I could teach them." Sam stood up. "I mean, I'm 24 years old and we're always on the road. This way we could move around a little easier and it will allow us to keep an eye on them and get a consistent education.

"You sure about this, Sammy?" Dean glared at me as if he knew I wouldn't give Sam an easy time.

"Yeah. If I have any problems, I'll make them write Latin until they're fluent and Dad can deal with them." I dropped my head as I realized that my new brothers are John Winchester-in-progress. They were soon going to be professionals at keeping Wes and I on track.

"I'll handle their PT. They will never hunt, but at least I can make sure they'll get away or be useful if they absolutely have to be." Dean looked at Dad.

"Alright, boys. It's a deal."

_Why do I get the feeling this is going to be worse than living with Ellen? _Wes' eyes were wide as we listened to Dad and our brothers talk more about the plan for us being on the road with them.

_Probably because it will be. Do you think they'll let us hunt? _I grinned. Every since I was old enough to understand the supernatural, being a hunter was a dream.

_I dunno. Do you think Sam is smart enough to teach us?_

Dad cleared his throat and glared at us. "One other thing. Dean, Sam…follow me in the kitchen. I need to show you something. You two—stay there. No eavesdropping either."


	5. Chapter 5

I buried my head into Dean's side watching as he flipped through the channels. I glanced over at Sam and Wes on the other bed reading a book. Wes eventually closed the book and joined Dean and I. He buried his head in the other side of Dean and quickly closed his eyes. I flinched as I looked up at Dean but he didn't really seem to notice us or care that we were touching him.

_I think we're going to like it. _I smiled.

_Me too. I'm really exhausted though._

_What book were you reading?_

_I don't know. It was in Latin. It was all Sam had when I asked for a book. He said we might get to go to the Library tomorrow so we can get a book to read. He said he wants us to read a little bit everyday._

Dean must have heard me groan because he looked down at me and raised his brow. "Do you not like _Jurassic Park_?"

I gasped. "I love _Jurassic Park!_ It's one of my favorite movies!"

"Then what are you groaning about then?"

"Umm…" I looked around for Daddy and realized he was in the shower. "Well I was talking to Wes."

"About that," Sam spoke up. He turned his chair so he was facing me. "How are you guys able to do that?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "We've always been able to. As we get older, we've been getting stronger. Daddy is the only one who knows when we are doing it. He doesn't like it."

"He told Dean and me what to watch out for. The other day, when we first met, you said you were looking for Dad because you were in trouble. Was that a lie?"

I turned to bury my face into Dean's side, but I didn't have any luck because Sam twisted me back. "You're not in trouble. I just want to know if we should be doing something."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it the moment Dad walked out of the bathroom. I could see it finally clicking in Sam's brain that I was worried about Dad finding out. He didn't push any further, but I knew he would be picking at answers the next time Dad wasn't around.

"Alright, bug. It's time for bed."

"Daddy, can I please watch the rest of the movie with Dean?" I stuck my bottom lip out in hopes he would be lenient.

He sighed as he brought his hands over his face. "Sure." I watched as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer. He sat down at the table and started writing in his journal. I've always been curious as to what he writes, but he made it clear his journal was off limits to us.

I curled up against Dean, listening to the movie. I wasn't really paying attention though. I had to think of something to tell Sam the next time he asked about who we were running from. I couldn't exactly tell him, right? I looked over at Wes buried into Dean's arm. _What are we going to tell Sam?_

_Go away. I'm having a good dream._

_I mean it, Wes. He's going to want answers. Are we going to tell him the truth?_

_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Get out of my head._

_I love you Wes._

_I love you too._

I closed my eyes, listening to Sam muttering thoughts to himself and Dean repeating the parts of the movie. At some point I heard Dad scuffle his way to the bed next to ours. "I see the kids have warmed up to you since yesterday." Dad chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Do I need to get them their own bed?"

"I actually don't mind it. Reminds me of when Sammy was younger."

"I never laid on you!" I smiled at Sam's defensiveness.

"Sammy, don't lie. I know you're 24 now but you laid on me all the time when you were their age."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey boys." Dad warned.

"Come on, Dad. They're asleep and they should know not to repeat what we say anyways."

I could see Dad shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm headed out at 0500 in the morning. The call I got earlier was from Rufus. He needs help with a ghost out at Flagstaff. Want to tag along, Sammy?" Dean scoffed. I didn't understand why Sam reacted that way.

"No sir. I'm good." Sam muttered.

"Are you sure you boys are good with the twins?"

"We can handle two nine-year olds, Dad." Sam started clicking away at his laptop. "Besides, we can get their school stuff together tomorrow. Do you have their birth certificates?"

"I'll pick them up from Ellen's and give them to you in a couple days. That work?"

"Should be fine."

"What's the deal with the twins, Dad?" Dean's voice was soft.

"That's a story for another time."

That was the last part of the conversation I heard before I fell asleep.

_RISE AND SHINE, PRINCESS! _I growled and turned over, not feeling Dean anymore.

_Go away._

_Nope. You popped in my head while I was asleep and now it's my turn. Wake up._

_No._

"Wake up, Jen. We got stuff to do." I heard Dean bark from the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of my bed. He smiled as he poked his head out the door. "Morning, sunshine."

_Fuck you_, I thought. I would never say it to him though.

"I'm telling you said that!" Wes teased. I could tell today was going to be one of those days.

"Said what?" Dean raised a brow and looked at me as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Nothing!" I smiled when Dean shrugged his shoulders and kept going.

"Alright, let's go get some food. Five minutes or I'm leaving you." Sam announced as he walked in.

We walked over to the small diner across the street and got a booth. It wasn't a really big diner, but the smell was amazing when we walked in.

A woman with short brown hair, glasses, and a pixie figure walked over to us and handed us the menus. "Hello, I'm Bella. I'll be taking your order, just letting you know that our breakfast grill just shut down for the day so it will be the lunch menu for you guys. Do you know what you want?"

"You guys ready to order?" Dean asked.

_Want the usual? _Wes asked. I generally hated speaking in public, so Wes ordered or spoke for both of us.

_Yeah._

"Can we please have two milkshakes—one strawberry and one chocolate flavor. She would like a cheeseburger with mustard, bacon, tomato, and lettuce with an order of spicy fries, also a small fruit salad please. For me, I would like the popcorn chicken salad with a little bit of ranch dressing, and a small fruit salad as well. Thank you."

Sam and Dean just stared at Wes as they told Bella their order. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Wipe the bitch look off your face. I just want to know why you ordered for her." Dean countered. Dean leaned in closer to Wes, his face hard. "I understand being defensive. I'm not Dad, you don't have to treat me like a sergeant, but you will watch the attitude kid. Okay? I'm just asking a question."

The fight in Wes' face simmered down and he sighed. "She doesn't like talking in public and I know what she wants. That's all."

"Why don't you like talking in public?" Dean turned to me and I answered shyly with a shrug. I guess he decided to let it go because he didn't speak anymore about it.

_You should ask Dean if he's going to teach us to hunt._

"Hey Dean," Wes cleared his throat and cocked his head towards me. "Do you think you could teach us to hunt?"

"Absolutely not. End of conversation. Eat, your food is here." Dean shared a look with Sam and I knew they were having some sort of understanding of their own. I picked up my fork and played with the fruit salad, contemplating how to get him to teach me. A huge grin spilled across my face as a plan came to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I snuggled up against the back window of the Impala as we drove down the road. It was raining, but it was a tranquil kind of rain. The only sound in the car was Dean's Def Leppard cassette playing softly in the background and Wes and Sam snoring quietly. I glanced over at my twin and smiled. He looked so peaceful.

"Hey kid." Dean looked at me through his rearview mirror.

"Yeah?" I spoke softly, so I wouldn't wake my brothers.

"Why did you think you were in trouble?" Dean's green eyes met with mine. _Dammit, _I thought to myself. I knew right then he was going to win this. At least with Sam I knew I could lie my way out, but something told me Dean would be able to see right through me.

"There wasn't anyone after us. We just knew Daddy would punish us if he caught us following him for the hell of it." I stared down at my feet, praying that Dean would believe me.

"Do you know the punishment for lying to me?" Dean asked softly.

I glanced up, certain that fear was written all over my face. "No."

"You'll get a spanking from hell." His jaw stuck out as he glared at me through the rearview mirror. "Now, do you want to change your answer?"

"No." I could hear my voice shaking, but Dean seemed to let it go. He nodded his head and reached over and turned the radio up a little more. The tunes of Def Leppard's _Two Steps Behind_ filled the car. I let go of the breath I apparently had been holding when Dean's focus went back to the road. I peeked out of the window, watching as the trees zoomed by. I slightly panicked when Dean suddenly turned the music down to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" I watched him shift in his seat. "Yes sir. We're about an hour north of Dallas, headed to Montana. Do we need to meet you somewhere?" Dean glanced at me from the rearview mirror. "Alright. What about the kids? I understand. Bye." Dean clicked the phone closed, as he made a U-turn.

"Where are we going, Dean?" I asked as I pulled my blanket up to my chin.

"We're headed to Clayton, Oklahoma. Dad found a case that he wants us to check out."

"So we get to go on a hunt with you?" I sat up in the seat, probably looking ridiculous with a grin from ear to ear.

"I already told you, you're not hunting."

"Come on Dean," I whined. "Pleeeeease?"

"I already said no, Jen. Drop it. We have about four hours of driving left and unless you want to do it with a sore ass, I'd listen." Dean growled. I glared at him, and just kept my mouth shut. I knew he'd go through with it if I pushed him further. "Can't hear your head rattle, Jen."

"Fine." I replied, scowling out the window. If Dad was here, he'd already bust me for the attitude but Dean didn't seem like he was going to. He turned the radio volume up again and I started to drift off to sleep.

_The winds howled and the world around was grey and somber. I took a deep breath as I searched the streets for Wes. My heart speeds up and my breathing begins to hitch as I discovered the dark figure in the distance. "Who's there?" I whimpered. I looked down at my hands covered in blood, and I raise my head to study the figure. Despite everything inside of me screaming to run away, I creep in closer. "Who are you?" I said again, this time with much more confidence. I could hear his laughter, and finally I can see him. I gasped._

_"Sam?" I cried. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hi sweetheart. I see you're about nine right now. Am I right?"_

_"Yeah." I replied, smiling that I was in front of Sam right now._

_"So, we just met?" He got down on one knee, so we were eye to eye. I nodded my head in response. "Okay, good. I'm going to help you with your problem."_

_"Wait." My heart skipped a beat. If Sam knew, that would mean I was about to be in a huge load of trouble. "How do you know about that?"_

_"That doesn't matter." He smiled encouragingly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "But sweetheart, I don't want you talking about this with anyone but me. Okay?"_

_"Okay Sam."_

_"One more thing," he added. "We only talk when we're here, okay? That's really important. We don't want to risk John or Dean finding out."_

_"Okay, Sam."_

_"Want me to teach you some new skills? You said you want to be a hunter right?"_

_"Yeah!" I jumped up and down in excitement, but then I sighed, "What about Dean? Won't he get really mad?"_

_Sam leaned back down and smiled. "We'll keep this our little secret. How does that work?" I nodded with a grin. I was going to learn how to be a hunter!_

_"Okay, first things first. You see that demon there?" Sam pointed straight ahead and I noticed the teenage boy right away. I nodded my head. "I want you to think about him being gone. Just close your eyes and picture the demon being exorcised."_

_"How does that work?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that Sam was making fun of me. He reached down, his face stern._

_"When we are hunting or I am teaching, you must do exactly as I say or I will tell Dean all about this and the hunting lessons will start. Do you understand?" He stood tall and continued, "or maybe I'll just punish you myself in addition to giving you to Dean."_

_"Please don't." I pleaded. Sam nodded curtly as he motioned for me to focus on the demon. I closed my eyes and I could hear the demon scream, but nothing happened. I heard Sam laugh._

_"We have work to do, but it's exactly as I thought."_

"Jen," I heard Dean growl. "I'm not telling you again. Wake up."

I rubbed my eyes and glanced around, taking in the motel we stopped at. It was light green with a sign flickering, 'Road Inn', but it really just read 'Rod In'. "I'm hungry, Dean."

"We'll get unpacked first, then we'll get some grub."

"Sam and Wes are already carrying their stuff in, so hurry up."

"Okay." I quickly grabbed my blanket and duffle and carried them into the motel. I looked at Sam and smiled, but he didn't really pay any attention. _I guess he meant it about keeping it in the dream, _I sighed. I threw my duffle on the bed closest to the window and turned to Dean. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Me too?" Wes piped up, looking his age for once.

"Either you two sleep in the same bed, or one of you shares the bed with me and the other with Sammy. You pick."

_Have you been having nightmares?_ Wes asked.

_They aren't so scary anymore, but I don't want to sleep by myself._

"Squirt is sharing the bed with me and Chuckles, you'll share with Sam. There. Decision made." Dean declared. "Let's go get some grub."

"Squirt?" Sam laughed. "Chuckles?"

"Well, Squirt fits her. He doesn't really have a sense of humor so he's Chuckles to me."

"Hey! I have a sense of humor!" Wes growled, crossing his arms.

"Of course you'd have Sammy's bitch face." Dean rolled his eyes, and motioned for us to get in the impala.

"You're the bitch." Wes mumbled, his eyes gauging whether Dean understood what he said or not. Dean didn't hear him and I burst out laughing. Wes smirked.

We got back to the motel from the diner around eight, and the second we walked in the door Dean announced that it was bedtime. "But…it's only eight!" Wes exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you call me a bitch."

"Wait, I didn't call you a bi-, a bad word!" I yelled out, pouting. No self-respecting nine year old should have to be in bed by eight.

"No, but you did have an attitude earlier. Normally, I would have pulled the car over and bust your ass but I decided I'd be nice and let you two get a hang of the rules."

"That's not fair!" I whined, stomping my foot hard in the ground. I glared up at Dean, determined to get my way.

"One."

"No."

Dean took a step forward and I stood my ground. "Two," his voice was quiet and dark.

"Oh good. You can count."

"Jen," Sam stood up from the bed. "Take it from me. You don't want Dean to get to three. Remember—he learned from Dad."

_I'm not going to help you out. Seriously, Dean is about to kill you. Look at his face!_ Wes advised.

I didn't care. I didn't want to back down. I wasn't about to be treated like a four year old. I crossed my arms and growled at Dean, staring hard. I have no idea where this confidence came from, but in that moment I knew that my brain shut off and I simply didn't care about any form of self-preservation.

"Wow," I heard Wes mutter to Sam. "She looks just like Dean right now."

"Well he's about to kick his mini-self's ass if she doesn't start begging for forgiveness in the next two seconds." Sam whispered back.

"Fine," Dean gritted through his teeth. "Three."

He jumped towards me and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me over to the bed. He threw me over his lap and the panic mode reached, as the realization that I was about to get my ass handed to me sunk in. "No, Dean! Wait, I'm sorry! I'll listen! I'm sorry!"

"Too late." Dean started spanking me, and I gasped. I turned around to see his face and his face was hard. "What? Thought Dad was the only one who could hand out an ass-whooping? Think again, kid."

Dean started raining down spanks across my jeans. "If you ever disrespect me like that again, I'll spank you and you'll go to bed at seven every day for a month. You understand me?"  
"Yessssss," I sobbed. My butt was on fire, and Dean wasn't going any easier.

"Yes what, Jennifer?" Dean scolded.

"Yes sir." I buried my face in his calf and cried. Dean stopped for a minute, but only to unbuckle my jeans and pull them down to my knee. I wanted to reach back, but I knew if it was Dad, he would add more and Dean would probably do the same.

"Hand me the paddle, Sammy."

"NOOOO!" I wailed. I didn't realize Dad had left the paddle with Dean and Sam.

"Yes. You're getting five." Dean brought down the paddle hard and I cried out, my breathing hitching and sobbing as he brought down the other four on my sit spots. He pulled my pants back up and rubbed circles in my back until I calmed down. Finally, he set me on my feet in between his legs.

"I know things are different than what you're used to. I know I'm your brother and you haven't known me that long, but I will bust your ass for being a brat. Understand?"

"M'sorry Dean," I sniffled.

"You're forgiven. Keep your temper and attitude in check. Got it?

"Yes sir."

"Good." Dean kissed my forehead and pointed at the corner. "15 minutes. Go."

"Dean," I heard Wes speak up.

"Am I going to have to beat your ass too?" Dean sighed.

"No! I just…are you going to tell Dad?"

"Dad!" I burst out.

"Jen. Corner!" Sam smacked my bottom and turned my face to the corner.

"I don't know yet." Dean finally answered. Wes sighed. _I tried, sis._

_Thanks. I don't know why I get so mad._

_I tried to warn you._

_I know. Thanks anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hi Sammy." I ran up to him and gave him a high five. The Sammy in my dreams seemed more energetic and fun._

_"Hi sweetheart. How are things going?" Sam motioned for me to come sit next to him and begin my stretches._

_"Things are going okay. Daddy hasn't come back from his hunt yet, and Sam just got us started on homeschooling. Dean had us start PT, but it's nothing drastic. We're just mostly doing stretches and learning how to do some of the stuff he wants us to do—like push-ups, sit-ups, and how to breathe when we run. I like it. I really want him to teach us the weapons, but he won't hear it." I pouted._

_"Have you been training on your own any?" Sam asked._

_"No. I'm never by myself." I grimaced a little, afraid Sam would get mad._

_"You can train around them. You just have to keep your face emotionless." Sam encouraged. "Alright," he jumped up and stretched his arms again. "Are you ready?"_

_"What are we doing today?" I asked him._

_"We're going to work on your mind some more. That demon over there, I want you to think of him laying on the ground."_

_"Okay." I closed my eyes and thought of the demon kneeling down and laying on his back under the sun. "How is that Sam?"_

_"You need to be more determined. Really see the details, really see the demon laying down." He put his hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of the demon bowing down, crumbling under pressure to the ground. I heard Sam laugh and sigh. "Very good, child. Very good." He gave a pat on my shoulder._

_I opened my eyes, but my head screamed in pain._

_"Using your powers will do wear you out. That's why you have to keep practicing," Sam scolded. "Also, Dean does well by training you physically. Be sure you keep up with your running and strength. Eventually, I won't be holding the demon back for you."_

_"You were holding the demon back?" I exclaimed. Was Sam like me?_

_"Of course. Eventually, you won't need me to."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think I will make a good hunter?"_

_Sam smiled and kneeled down next to me. "I think you'll make a wonderful asset."_

_"Thanks Sam."_

_"Okay, enough for now. Train on your own, or else." Sam's expression turned and I felt the hairs on my arm stand up._

_"Yes sir. Sam, can I train with Wes?"_

_"We've talked about this." I could see the frustration fume off his face, but he turned away for a moment, before looking at me. "Jen?" Sam smiled again. "Remember, this is our little secret." Sam winked, and before I knew it I was awake._

"Rise and shine!" Wes belted. He jumped on the bed beside me with a grin spread across his face. My head felt as if it were going to split. Wes raised a brow in concern, confused.

_What's going on? _He asked. He curled up beside me, his head against mine. _Are you okay?_

_My head feels like a truck ran over it. It hurts so bad._

"Dean? Jen's sick." Wes told him. Dean came around the corner from the kitchen and sat down next to me. He put the back of his hand on my forehead, then my cheeks.

"You are a little warm," he murmured. "What's making you feel sick?"

I glanced to Wes and without a beat he answered, "It's her head."

"Alright squirt, I'll get you some pain meds." I closed my eyes, clearing my thoughts. I could hear Sam shuffling papers over in the corner and finally I felt Dean sit down next to me. "Here, open up." Dean held my head up and gave me pills and some water. "That should make you feel better."

_Did you use your powers?_

_Why would you ask that?_

_The last time you had a headache like this was when we were trying to reach out to each other that time Bobby split us up._

_Oh._

_So you have then?_

_Please don't say anything to Dean. He'll make me quit._

_I won't say anything to Dean._

I felt like I only closed my eyes for a minute when I finally regained consciousness. I opened my eyes, rubbing them. The headache disappeared and just left a throbbing sensation. I glanced around the room and noticed it was a little darker. I saw Wes sitting at the table working on something.

_Where's Sam and Dean? _I asked.

"They went to work on a case. I'm working on homework Sam left for me and I'm supposed to call them when you wake up."

"Oh. Okay." I tossed the covers off of me and made my way over to Wes, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't know it would make me sick."

"It's okay. You were out for a while though." Wes looked up and I could see the guilt written over his face.

"What?" Panic rushed through me and I started to twist my fingers.

"I had to tell someone." He finally confessed.

"Who did you tell?"

"Sam."

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled, throwing the chair behind me. "You don't have a clue what you just did!"

"Hey calm down." Wes's face started to twist into the "bitch face", signaling that a fight was about to erupt.

"Don't tell me to call down you freakin' rat!" I set my jaw forward, glaring at him.

"I was worried about you!" He defended himself. He stood up and our faces barely touched. "You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing!"

"So you told Dean? The one damn person I specifically said to not tell?" My anger started to flare.

"I told Sam!"

"Oh, sorry. It's not like Dean won't find out." I snapped sarcastically.

"Why in the hell are you mad at me?" Wes growled.

"You told them I was using my powers!"

"He actually didn't." I heard Dean growl behind me. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths and finally turned around.

Sam and Dean stood tall behind me, their arms crossed. "Hi." I whispered, not trusting my voice to hide the fear inside of me.

"Sit down." Dean pointed to the chair and he sat in front of me. "Enough. What is going on?"

I sighed, dropping my eyes to my feet. "I can't answer that," I answered meekly. "I'll get in trouble."

"Trouble with who?" Sam asked. "You're already in trouble, Jen."

My stomach curdled, but I kept my mouth shut. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Let's go for a walk." Sam grabbed my hand and we left Dean and Wes. He held my hand as we started walking away from the hotel. "You've been acting weird, but you keep looking at me as if I know what's going on." He dropped down to one knee so he was eye-level. "Sweetheart, please just talk to me."

"You said if I told anyone, I'd be in a lot of trouble though. Now you want me to talk?"

"You can talk to me. Right?" Sam ran his fingers through his hair and waited patiently for me to answer.

"You've been training me. You said no one else could find out."

"So we train when you're asleep."

I nodded. Sam pulled me in for a hug and I heard a huge sigh from him. "Hon, I don't want you to train anymore. The Sam in your dreams, it's not me. Okay?"

"But it is you! Well kind of. I think he's the future you. When you visited my dream the first time, you said I had to have been nine now—like you were trying to recall how old I was."

"Sweetheart. It's not me. Okay? I need you to stop the training. It's going to get you hurt and even though we haven't known you, we don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" "Okay, Sam."

"Promise me."

"I promise. Hey Sam?" He took my hand once again and we made our way back towards the motel.

"What is it?"

"Do we have to tell Dean or Dad? You're going to be mad at me when you find out."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you one more time. The Sam in your dreams—that's not me. I wouldn't encourage you to do something that would hurt you, and I wouldn't encourage you to keep something from Dad or Dean if it meant that you would get hurt or that you're training. Okay?"

"Sam?" I whispered, tugging on his hand. "Does Dean always follow through on a promise?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well…I guess I've technically been lying to him." I squeezed Sam's hand, burying my head into his hip.

"Own up to it. Tell the truth. Maybe Dean will let you off." Sam didn't exactly sell it with his confidence, but I knew we had to walk in the motel room eventually. I took a deep breath and followed Sam inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy opened the door for me and motioned for me to go on in. I took a deep breath and trudged my way in. I peeked around the corner and found Wes still sitting at the table, and Dean at the stove. Wes glanced up and shot a half smile at me.

_I really am sorry._

_I forgive you. I know I really worried you. I'm sorry._

"Sit down, Jen." Dean ordered. I sat on the bed and folded my hands in my lap. I studied Sam as he made his way to the other table by the window. He took out his laptop and went to typing away. Dean dried his hands and made his way towards me, grabbing a chair and planting it directly in front of me. He sat in the chair, leaning it back. He looked exhausted.

"Alright, squirt. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really." I muttered.

"Let me rephrase that." Dean leaned in. "Tell me what's going on."

I glanced over at Sam and he gave me an encouraging nod. I took a deep breath and looked back to Dean. He rubbed his hands over his jaws, scratching at the stubbles.

"Will you promise me you won't get mad?" I could feel my stomach twist in knots.

Dean just sighed. "You can either tell me, or you can tell Dad. It's your choice." Dean folded his arms across his chest. "I will listen to you and take in consideration a few things. Dad would just beat your ass on principle alone."

I could feel my face scrunch as I realized that Dean was telling the truth. "I'll talk to you," I concluded. "I don't know where to start, Dean."

"Eyes up," he gently put his finger under my chin and raised it so I was looking at his eyes. "Start from the beginning. I want to know what's going on."

I bit my lip, and took a deep breath. For someone who may or may not get an ass beating, I was surprisingly calm. "It started when Sam visited my dreams. When he approached me, he said that I must have been nine and I just started going on the road with you guys. He said it in a way that made me think he was from the future. He said I had abilities, and he wanted to train me. He would work with me on my abilities, and I was to keep it a secret and make sure I stayed on top of my PT with you. He said I couldn't tell anyone, especially you. I wasn't even allowed to tell Wes, but he was right! I could exorcise a demon with my thoughts. That's what caused my huge headache though."

"Why did you trust Sam in your dream?"

"Honestly? Because he was willing to train me and I wanted to learn."  
"What was he going to train you for?" Dean asked, his voice getting low. Judging by his face, I knew he knew what the answer was; he just wanted to hear it out loud. Guilt poured over me as I stared at the floor again.

I bit my lip, scrambling my thoughts in my head and trying to figure out what to say. I didn't care that Dean would rather hear the truth; hunting is something Dad and him felt strongly about.

"Get your ass in the corner now." Dean growled. "Wes, do you know why?"

Wes hung his head. _I won't be mad at you if you tell him._ I hung my head in defeat; I made it to the corner and stood tall and straight, with my nose against the wall.

"He was going to train her to be a hunter. If there was any other agenda, I don't know what it is."

"How long did you know about this, Wes?" Dean growled again.

"This morning." Wes's voice sounded innocent and young. In that moment, I was thankful that he wasn't involved. I don't think I could live with the guilt if he were to get in trouble for saving me.

"Then you can go with me to get dinner." I heard Wes shuffle around, then a few seconds later the door opening and slamming shut.

"Jen." Sam said simply. "I'm proud of you for telling Dean the truth." I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "I mean that. If the Sam in your dream tells you otherwise, I want you to ignore him. Okay sweetheart?"

"Yes Sam." I whispered. For a moment, I forgot about Sam in my dream. "Sam, what do I…"I trailed off, not trusting my emotions. I could feel the tears starting to streak down my cheeks.

Sam turned me around and put me on his lap. "What is it?"

"What do I do about the Sam in my dream?"

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry. Okay?" Sam pulled me in for a hug and I breathed in the scent of faint cologne and whiskey. I nodded my head. For a while, Sam and I just sat in silence. I wasn't sure what to think, or if Dean was going to be angry with me. I didn't want him to be, but I knew that it was practically inevitable.

"Sam?"

"What is it?" His voice was soft; I could feel his chest hum when he spoke.

"Do you think Dean will forgive me?" I could feel the heat of the tears. I just closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want Dean to be upset with me.

"He'll forgive you. He might punish you, but he'll forgive you." He finally answered. He set me on my feet and pointed to the corner. Sam's face was long. He's a tall guy but his face was apparent that he was exhausted.

"We're back with breakfast food!" I heard Wes exclaim as he barreled in the door. I could hear the ruffling of bags and the smell of sausage and pancakes. "Dean said even though it was night time, we could get breakfast!" I shook my head smiling. Wes's favorite meal was breakfast at dinnertime.

"Sammy, any news?" Dean scruffily asked.

"No. Good here." Sammy replied.

My stomach flipped around, hoping that Dean would just forget about me being in the corner. I heard the phone ring and sighed. It would mean Dean would wait longer to deal with me.

"Yeah." I heard him answer. "We're in the motel. See you in five."

"Who was that?" Wes mumbled.

"Hey," Sam scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

_Will you ask Dean when I get to eat?_ My stomach started to growl.

"Dean?"

"What is it Wes?"

"Is Jen going to eat?"

"Jen Winchester." I felt Dean right behind me.

"Yes sir?" I responded meekly.

"Talking to Wes counts as disobeying timeout rules." He growled. "You don't want me to deal with you before I'm ready to. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

I heard the door open. "Dad!" Wes exclaimed. I smiled and turned around and ran towards him.

"We missed you!" I jumped in his arms. He chuckled and set both of us on the bed.

"I missed you guys too." He turned to Sam and Dean at the table and smiled. "How did everything go here?"

"Ask your daughter." Dean scowled.

Dad turned and my stomach dropped. I was so excited to see him, I forgot about being in trouble. "I am going back to the corner now." I quickly jumped off the bed, but Dad grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Wes, bathroom."

Wes ran into the bathroom, and Dad glared at me. "What happened?"

I glanced over at Sam and he nodded his head for me to tell him. "Well, I have been talking to Sam in my dreams. He's been training me to hunt by using my abilities. I lied to Dean about it and disobeyed him when he said I couldn't train."

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?" Dean stood attentive, and I watched Dad carefully as he observed his oldest. I didn't see this going very well in favor of me.

"She disobeyed your orders. Do you want me to handle this, or would you like to handle it?"

"As long as she gets the consequences she deserves, I don't have a preference as to who hands it out."

Dad turned to me and stared at me. I could see that he was trying to figure out what to do. I felt guilty and I could feel the tears coming back.

"You will get a spanking from Dean tonight. You are grounded for two weeks. You will get a list of stuff you have to do everyday from one of us. You complete it without arguing."

"Yes sir."

"There's more. How many times did you get in trouble?"

_Fuck_. "I got a spanking from Dean once."

"Look at me." I looked up and I could see the anger starting to show. "This is your final warning. You're on thin ice. If you disobey a direct order again, I'm taking my belt off and whooping your ass right then and there. You should consider yourself damn lucky that I'm not handing out an ass-whooping now and I'm letting Dean do it." He leaned in so that our noses were almost touching. "You better be on your best behavior or I'll change my mind."

My face blanched and I only shook my head, not trusting words to come out of my mouth. I got off the bed and made my way towards Dean. The tears started coming down.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know." He lifted me from the floor and wrapped me in his arms. "I forgive you, but I still have to punish you sweetheart."

He pulled the kitchen chair out and sat down. Dean pulled me over his knee and his hand fell hard. He didn't bother to lecture, but he just continued to spank me. I couldn't bring myself to beg him to stop. The tears fell deaf on his ears. Finally, Dean stopped, rubbing circles in my back. I stood up. He pulled me into a hug, and I nearly fell asleep until I heard Dad clear his throat. I turned my head towards him and saw him with the paddle beside him. My eyes widened, and I could feel my insides churned.

"Come here please." Dad ordered. I walked over to him and in one swift motion, he pulled my jeans down, flipped me across his knee, and he had my underwear joining my jeans. "You're getting ten."

"But Daddy—" Before I had a chance to protest, I felt the first hit. I knew right then it wasn't going to be an easy spanking. He landed another quickly. "I'M SORRY." I bawled, hoping to get him to stop. I knew I deserved it, but it didn't mean I wanted it. I could feel Dean's spanking on fire, and Dad definitely knew how to wield a paddle. "I won't ever disobey again!" I sobbed, before incoherently making promises again. Finally, I felt him pull up my underwear and he rubbed circles on my back as I tried to breathing.

Daddy lifted me carefully on his knees and wrapped his arms around me, much like Dean does. I took in his scent—he smelled like oil, whiskey, and faded cinnamon. "I don't want you hunting, sweetheart."

"You let Sam and Dean hunt." I sniffled.

"I didn't have a choice with them. I also learned my lesson."

"I want to though, Daddy."

"Sweetheart, I said no." When I didn't say anything, he took his finger under my chin and made me face him. "I mean it. I don't want to have this discussion again. The reason I paddled you after Dean spanked you-you disobeyed his orders, and you let someone else influence you. Sweetheart, _if_ and when I decide you should train will be up to me, and me alone. Do you understand?" He stroked my hair and I shut my mouth and decided to drop the subject. I smiled as I realized that there might be hope to be a hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

_"What did I tell you?" Sam growled, his hands running his hair back. "Can't hear your head rattle, Jen." I stared at my feet. I really needed new shoes. "Hey!" Sam jerked my chin up and glared._

_"You said not to say anything." I whispered. "Sam, I got really sick and Wes read my thoughts. He told Sam about it. I'm sorry."_

_"I need you to be smart. I need your help and to do that, you need to keep them out of the way. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir." I gave my best puppy dogface and Sam straightened up and leaned forward._

_"I invented that look." He rolled his eyes, and took me by the arm. We started walking down the same alley. There was a figure in the alley that I couldn't quite make out but he seemed to be human._

_"Who is that, Sam?" I asked, my voice almost too quiet for him to hear. He didn't answer, instead just guided me closer. It was a man with light brown hair, in a trench coat a few shades lighter than his hair. He didn't wear an expression on his face; he stood straight and was quite intimidating._

_"Castiel." Sam greeted._

_"Is this her?" Castiel asked, staring down at me._

_"Yes. This is Jen."_

_"Good. We have lots of work to cover."_

_"Sam, who is he?" I whimpered, looking up at the man who was quite frightening._

_"This is Castiel. He's going to help train you." Sam smiled encouragingly, putting a hand on the back of my neck. Come on, we're almost there._

_I trudged along the alley, resulting in scowls from Sam for me to hurry. Finally we came to a stop and Castiel turned to me. "We are here." He took my hand and he knocked on the wall three times. It opened and the three of us walked in. Inside was a garden of immense beauty. I held my breath, taking in the sight before me. "This is the garden."_

_"The garden?" I asked._

_"Yes. We are in Heaven." Castiel looked down at me again and held up his other hand to quiet me. "You are not dead."_

_"Jen, please sit down." Castiel sat Indian-style on the grass, motioning for me to do the same. "You are to fight me mentally."_

_"From wha—" An agonizing pain shot through my spine; my skull felt as if it was going to shatter from the pressure. I couldn't stand the pain and I started to cry, tears streaming down my face. "STOP!" I cried, "Please Castiel." The pain stopped, but the disappointment on Sam's face made me feel worthless._

_"You need to stay strong, Jen." Sam scolded. "You can do this. Just be stubborn and don't let him do this. I know you can do this."_

_"Okay. I'm ready Cas—" I cried out as the pain came rushing back. I stopped and took a breath and glared at Castiel. 'You can't do this to me.' I thought, imagining him cringing in the same pain he pushed on me. The pain disappeared and Castiel nodded approvingly._

_"Much better."_

_I smiled and looked over at Sam, warmth went through me as I noticed his pleased expression. _

_"That wasn't so bad!" I grinned._

_"I held back much of my strength, child. We have plenty of work to do." Castiel looked up to the skies and sighed. "Unfortunately, we must end this lesson."_

_"Remember what I said, Jen." Sam added. Castiel put his fingers on my head and everything went black._

I opened my eyes, and glanced over Dean's shoulder at the clock. 5:45 AM. I groaned, realizing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Dean rolled over, his face almost touching mine. I held my breath as I slowly peeled the covers off and maneuvered my way out of bed, carefully trying to not wake Dean up.

"Hey." I looked up at Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Let's go for a walk." He stuck his hand out and I took it. Even though I was in sweats and one of Dad's marine shirts, I didn't care. I quickly slid my shoes on before we headed out the door. "We have to leave soon, so we can pick up breakfast." Dad smiled as he shut the door behind us.

My stomach cringed as the memory of yesterday flooded back. The disappointment on his face, the anger on Dean's when he found out I lied. I shuddered, but it didn't go unnoticed. "The only reason I spanked you after I said Dean was punishing you is because you really scared me. You have to learn that hunting is dangerous. I made that mistake with Dean and Sammy. I'm not going to let you or your brother go down that road too."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I could feel the tears start up again and I silently cursed myself for being weak.

"I love you sweetheart." He stopped long enough to kiss the top of my forehead. We didn't say anymore as we headed in the diner.

A few hours had passed. We packed the impala and Dad's truck up and got on the road. Wes and I got in the backseat of the impala and Dean and Sam rode in the front. Dean's Led Zeppelin CD blared through the speakers as we drove down the lonely road. I glanced over at Wes silently working through his homework and rolled my eyes.

_You're such a nerd_, I smiled.

Wes scowled; _At least I'll be sitting down at dinner tonight. _

_I can go a day without getting in trouble._

_Really? _Wes smirked, before getting back to his homework.

"Jen, I want you to get some reading done before we make it to the diner for dinner." Sam said as he turned down the radio, much to Dean's disapproval.

I groaned, but at Sam's raised eyebrow I quickly responded, "Yes sir."

A book in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I smiled. It was one of the books Daddy was researching yesterday for the case. I grabbed the book and shoved it in my spiral notebook. I admired its torn edges and the leather it was bounded in. I opened the first page and it read, _I went to Missouri and learned the truth_. I closed the book and noticed the initials JW written in the bottom right corner. I shrugged and continued to read.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Got it." I heard Dean click his phone shut. "Sammy, grab Dad's journal from the back. He said he forgot it."

Sam turned around and reached in the seats, but instead grabbed my English book. I looked up, my eyes widen as I realized that Sam was about to catch me red-handed and it was too late for me to do anything. I gulped, my betrayal screaming at him as I watched him connect the dots. "What are you reading?" His voice grave and dark.

"Are you reading Dad's journal?!" Dean bellowed from the front seat, glaring at me from the rearview mirror.

"Uh—it was in the…um…you said I needed to read! You didn't say what!" I quickly yelled, fear suddenly taking over my thoughts.

_One day. You can't go one day._ I reached over and punched Wes in the arm. "Shut up!" I yelled, giving my best Dean glare face.

"Hey, don't make me pull the car over Jen." Dean warned.

I threw my hands down and muttered, "Pull the car over, I don't give a fuck."

Dean slammed on the brakes, pulling over onto the side of the road. He reached behind the seats and grabbed me out of the car. "Dean, I'm sorry. Please, I won't ever disrespect you again, please I'm so sorry." I begged with everything I had. Dean started to bend me over the impala hood, until Dad pulled in behind us in the truck and he was next to us.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, confused.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Dean crossed his arms, waiting for me to respond. Finally, bravery overcame me and I stuck my jaw out glaring at Dean.

"You can tell him."

"Jennifer. What did you do?" Dad growled, completely vanquishing any amount of confidence I had two seconds ago. Instead of answering him, I reached in the backseat and took Dad's journal and for a moment, Sam and Wes both shot me a sympathetic look. _Great. I'm going to die._

I sighed and handed over the journal to Dad. I flinched when he went straight from tired to completely pissed off. "You read my journal?" He whispered. "ANSWER ME!" He grabbed my arm and jerked me forward.

"Yes sir. I was also very disrespectful towards Dean."

"How much did you read?"

I dropped my gaze down to the floor. "I was almost done before they caught me." I whispered.

I blanched when Dad threw his journal in Dean's arm, undid his belt and he grabbed my arm before Dean threw himself between us. "Back off."

"You don't tell me what to do. Get out of my way, Dean." Dad warned angrily.

Dean took a deep breath and stood strong. "You're pissed. You don't want to do something you'll regret. Wait until we get to a motel tonight."

"Fine." Dad let go of my arm and rethreaded his belt. "YOU." Dad pointed hard in my direction. "Disrespect your brother and he has my permission to beat your ass out on the side of the road before I deal with you. I promise you, I am going wear you out and you're going to behave if it's the last thing I do. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes sir."

Dad glared in the backseat at Wes, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "That goes for you too."  
"Yes sir." Wes replied softly. I could see he wanted to defend himself, but any kid within reach of John Winchester would be an idiot to be in any shape disrespectful.

"Get your ass in the car." I quickly jumped over the seat into the back before he could change his mind about punishing me right then. "Dean, if they decide to bury themselves, you better just let them."

"Yes sir."

Dean got back in the car and glared at me in the rearview mirror. I smiled sheepishly, hoping to waver some of Dean's anger away. "Alright. We need a few ground rules. One—no being disrespectful. Two—keep the language clean. Three—anything to do with hunting or supernatural, don't do it unless I specifically order you to. Four—do what you're told, when you're told, without arguments. Five—don't piss Dad off. Are we clear?"

"Yes Dean." Wes and I grumbled.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Is Dad going to kill me?"

When Sam didn't answer, Dean spoke up. "Dad's not going to kill you. I can't speak from experience." Dean looked over at Sam, and his blushing did not go unnoticed.

"You read Dad's journal?!" Wes exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

"Well, it was the worst I was ever punished, and I did stupid things growing up." Sam admitted.

"Like the time you ran away to Flagstaff?" Sam froze, turning around to face me.

"How do you know about that?"

"It was in his journal." I sighed, knowing the journal was going to cause lots of problems for me.

"Well, he definitely kicked my ass."

I sighed, staring out the window. Dean blared the radio again, speeding down the highway.

Hours passed and it was finally dark out. "Ugh…I'm tired of being in the car. Can we stop for the night?" Wes whined. I nodded my head in agreement.

Dean smiled and he pulled into the next motel. I heard the rumbling of the truck next to us and I panicked.

"No, wait! Let's keep going!" For a moment, I had forgotten the promised ass beating of my life, shaking the back of Dean's seat. "Please, Dean?"

"Sorry squirt. Time to face the music." He turned around and kissed my forehead, rubbing my hair.

"Jennifer." I looked up and Dad stood in the doorway of the motel. I got out of the impala, and noticed that Sam had slid over to the driver's side. "Boys, go grab some dinner. Dean, you can go too."

"Absolutely not. I don't care if I'm not in the room, but I'm not leaving sir." Dean took my hand and led me into the motel room. Dad shut the door behind us.

"Fine. Jen, sit down." I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "I want to know how far you read."

I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should lie or just tell him the truth. Judging by Dad's face, I knew what I had to do. "I know about the fire, about how you met my mom. I know that you found out that something is wrong about Wes and I. You had some theories about whether we were human. I know about the demons you hunted. I was reading the part about the night that Sam went to Stanford, how they thought you had disappeared. I learned that you made a deal with yellow-eyed demon to save Dean, and you crawled out of hell. That was when Sam caught me."

Dean looked completely shocked, and Dad just determined. "Dean, go to a different room, or stay out of the way. Stand up." He ordered.

I stood up and he sat in my place. He pulled me to his side with his fingers in my jeans. He kept muttering angrily about girl jeans as he fumbled with the button. "Daddy, I can undo them—" He looked up angrily. "You've done enough, don't you think?" Finally, he managed to pull my jeans down and he flipped me over his knees, pulling my underwear down afterwards.

_SMACK._ I cried out after the first swat, again with the second one. This was definitely going to suck, especially since the spanking from yesterday made it extra sensitive. "Daddy—please." I sobbed, as he continued to spank. He used force and speed, not stopping. He started at the top and worked his way down, and I just cried, the guilt pouring out as I realized he must really hate me right now. I screamed when he started on my upper thighs. He then started working his way to the top again. Finally, he yanked my underwear back up and stood me up.

"I specifically warned you and Wes about reading my journal. I know I did, because I engraved it in your head since you were old enough to read. Am I wrong?"

"No sir," I sniffled.

"Why are you in trouble?"

"For reading your journal, and being disrespectful to Dean.

"What did I say would happen if you disobeyed a direct order?"

"Daddy, it wasn't a direct order!" I whined, crying again.

"It was a direct order. I know because I TOLD YOU MYSELF!" Dad boomed, his voice echoing in the motel room. "Answer the question."

"I don't remember." I whispered, hoping he had forgotten the answer.

"Clearly, you don't take my orders seriously. I guess we'll have to rectify that right now. Bend over the bed." He glared at me, daring for me to disobey him. I bent over the bed, choking as a sob as I felt him pull my panties down again. I heard the swish of the belt. I felt him holding my back down as the first stripe came down. I heard it before I felt it. I didn't actually feel the burn until he laid in the second one. I screamed loudly as it felt worse than what Castiel had done in my dream. "I promise I won't ever read again. I won't even look at a book anymore. Pleaseeeeee. " I sobbed. I tried to move out from under the belt, and he finally stopped after the fifth one.

"Jennifer Winchester," I head him growl low. "If you don't stop kicking and squirming, I'm starting over." Those were the magic words needed for me to bury my face in the sheets and stay still with everything inside. I grunted when he quickly brought down the belt again and I jumped up. "Daddy, I can't take anymore…" I sobbed planting my face in his side. He sighed, hugging me before he flipped me over his knee. "I'm sorry, but you're not done yet kiddo." With even heavier force than before, he brought down the belt five more times before he threw it down. I lay limp over his lap and sobbed uncontrollably as pulled my underwear up and he rubbed circles in my back.

After a few minutes, he lifted me up onto his lap-careful to sit me gently, and he let me cry into his chest as he rocked back and forth. "Now that I have your attention, you better not ever try that again. Okay?"

"'m sorry."

"I forgive you. I love you sweetheart. Let's talk about it again, to make sure we're on the same page though. What was the spanking for?"

"I disobeyed an order, read something I wasn't supposed to, and was disrespectful to Dean." I could feel the tears coming back as I thought about Dean and how he must be upset with me too.

"Go see your brother." At the request, the tears started to fall but I didn't disobey again. I saw Dean in the kitchen working on his laptop. He shut it and let me on his lap, careful to not sit me directly on his knee.

"Hi kid."

"Hi." I responded meekly.

"I don't need to beat your ass, do I?" Dean smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Please don't." I laid my head against his shoulder, fingering his necklace.

"I won't. However, tomorrow you're doing lines for me when you're done with your homework. You're going to write: I will never disrespect or curse at my really cool awesome big brother." Dean winked. "I guess I have to get something out of it too."

"I'm sorry."

"After the ass-whooping Dad just dished out, I'll be surprised if you don't apologize for the weather being crappy." He teased. I groaned, burying my face into his shoulder blade. "I love you, squirt."

"I love you too, Dean." I mumbled, my eyelids getting heavier. Dean started to rock back and forth, cradling me like a toddler. He started humming 'Stairway to Heaven', and even though normally I would fight that I wasn't a kid, I didn't budge. I gently closed my eyes, humming along the vibrations from Dean's chest, finally drifting off into sleep.

**Author Note:**

**Thank you for being patient! It has been a crazy month, plus I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this—but now I do! Also, to spare confusion it follows the storyline up until the end of season two when John Winchester crawls out of hell. Instead of going to heaven, he is made human again. I am creating my own new story, but there will be some content from the show that will remain pertinent.**

**Stay tuned and I'll try not to take so long with the next updates!**

**Thanks, Spades**


	10. Chapter 10

My jaw dropped at the scene-taking place before me. There was an Asian woman who was bending in a way that no human should be able to. I cocked my head to the side when the guy threw her on the bed. _Maybe she's in trouble? _I thought, not understanding why she laughed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?!" Sam cried, immediately slamming the laptop shut. He lifted me off the couch, swatting me all the way to the kitchen chair. It wasn't hard enough to make me cry, but it did sting. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and slammed it down in front of me. I glared at him, my eyebrows scrunching together. Sam stuck his jaw out with his arms crossed, glaring at me. He pointed swiftly at the paper before me. "Lines. Now." He ordered.

I scoffed and picked up the pencil. "What am I supposed to write?"

"I will not look up bad things on the computer!" Sam's voice was a little higher than normal. I wasn't sure if he was angry or shocked with me.

"It's not my fault! Dean was the one who looked it up first!" I muttered angrily, rubbing my eyes.

"Dean is an adult! You have no business looking that stuff up!" Sam scolded, his voice crisp.

"Whatever." I mumbled through my teeth. I quickly stole a look at Sam and let a breath out when he didn't seem to catch it. I picked up my pencil and started to write. "Hey Sam?"

"What?" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"What was he going to do to her?"

"Stop talking and write your damn lines."

I could hear Dean and Wes laughing as they came barreling through the door. They both stopped at Sam's posture and look on his face. "What's got you in a twist, Sammy?" Dean chuckled.

"You." Sam squinted his eyes angrily, jabbing his index finger in Dean's chest.

I watched as the smile wiped off Dean's face. "You can drop the bitch face, Sammy."

"Yeah Sammy!" Wes piped up, laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore; instead I started giggling when Sam turned his attention to Wes, which didn't fault his attitude any.

"Yeah Sammy!" I repeated, giggling.

Sam turned his head to me and immediately I stopped my laughter and went back to writing my lines. He resembled Daddy too much for me, and honestly after the ass kicking a few days ago, I'm not planning to get a trip over anyone's knee and I wasn't too confident Sam wouldn't do it.

"Seriously, Sammy. What's goin' on?" Dean popped the beer open and took a swig, his attention on Sam.

"Your nine-year old sister was watching porn on my computer. Apparently, she took to looking up the history and decided to watch what her big brother was." I watched as Dean blanched for a second, before straightening up.

He glared at me, "Rule six—no throwing me under the bus, squirt." I nodded and Dean winked. "You know, curiosity is going to kill you one day if Dad doesn't."

I blushed and wrote the third line. "When you're done with that, you can go run with Sammy."

"Yes, Dean." I mumbled.

"Hey, Dean?" Wes pulled up a chair beside me.

"What's up?"

"How long will Daddy be gone?" Wes took the candy out of his pocket, handing me half of his twizzler.

"I don't know kid." Dean ruffled his hair and went over to the stove. "You guys want a burger?"

Wes scrunched his face and looked over at Sam, who was skewering in the corner. "I can make us a sandwich." Sam responded, smiling at his little brother. Wes smiled.

_You're in a great mood_, I told him.

_I really am! I dunno, it just seems like it will be a great day._

_I don't want to do these lines anymore._

_If you finish, maybe I can talk Dean into letting us shoot or something?  
Okay!_ With that I smiled, and began to write my lines faster.

"Dean, I know that you don't want us hunting but do you think we can learn how to shoot?" Wes put on his sweetest voice, grinning his Winchester smile.

"Maybe." Dean replied, turning back to the stove.

_Let's go outside._ Wes jumped up out of the chair, dragging me along with him. I smiled sheepishly in Sam's direction but he didn't seem to pay much attention as he and Dean were in a conversation.

We barreled out the door, and Wes grabbed the basketball from the backseat of the Impala. He bounced it in my direction. _I wonder what's going to happen when they have to go on a hunt. _Wes contemplated.

_We'll have the whole motel to ourselves!_

_I dunno. I mean, they'd have to take us with them right?_

_Meaning we'll get to hunt! _I grinned, throwing the ball back towards Wes.

_So, when you had dreams what were they about? _I focused on Wes as his eyes dropped to the floor.

_You've been dreaming too?_

_Started last night, _he admitted. He threw the ball back towards me. _Well, kind of. I realized last night that it was that kind of dream. _

_Was it Sammy?_

_No. It was a man named Crowley. He said he needed to train me for a war in the future. _

_But Sam and Dean weren't in your dream? _I sighed, bouncing the ball back to him.

_Not in this one. I thought they would be from what you were saying, but it was just Crowley._

_Are you going to tell Dean and Sammy?_

_No. If they flipped out for you talking to Sammy, they're likely to murder me for meeting with someone I don't even know._

_I don't really have a good feeling about this._

_Well, don't say anything._

_I'm not you Wes. I know when to keep my mouth shut. _He glared at me, throwing the ball hard into my chest. I chunked it back at him just as hard, and he returned it as hard as he could, but unfortunately I ducked at the last second. My jaws dropped as I watched in horror as it bounced off the Impala, cracking the windshield.

"Holy shit." I gasped, running over the window.

"I didn't think I could throw it that hard!" Wes panicked, and we both froze like deer in headlights as Sammy opened the door, still talking to Dean laughing.

"Food's ready!" He walked away, leaving the door open.

_Sam didn't look, _Wes let out a huge breath, and he quickly threw the ball back in the car. He dropped the fear on his face and headed inside. _Do not say anything._ He turned and glared in my direction. _Don't look guilty._

_Okay._ I rolled my eyes, scowling. We ran inside, shutting the door behind us. Wes jumped in his seat, causing Dean to whirl around from the stove. "Whoa kiddo, you need to settle down some."

Sam set down a plate in front of Wes, grabbing his glass. "You want milk?" Sam asked, opening the mini-fridge.

"Yes please." He answered.

"Jen?"

"I'll have a beer?" I smiled, earning a scowl from Sammy and a smirk from Dean.

Sam poured another glass of milk and set it in front of me too.

"Alright, let's dig in." Dean said as he placed both of our plates down. My jaw dropped with how huge the burger was. It was bigger than my face! I picked it up, the smell phenomenally beautiful. I blushed as my stomach let out a huge growl and took a bite. It was heavenly. I smiled and thanked Dean, with Sam responding with disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jen." He scolded. I shook it off and continued eating my burger, making a mess.

"Squirt, you want to go running with Sammy or me?" Dean asked, taking another huge bite of his burger.

I started to respond, but with Sammy's eyes on me I continued chewing and just pointed to Dean.

"We're going to the park, so we'll take Baby since it's quite a ways away."

My eyes widened and Dean stared at me with a quizzing expression. _JEN!_

I immediately flinched and looked over at Wes, guilty.

"I'm not even going to ask." Dean got up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my shoes out of the trunk."

Wes and I glanced at each other. "Wait! Dean, I could go get them for you?" Wes blurted out. Dean raised a brow, glaring from him and finally he rested his glare on me.

"Squirt, you got something you need to confess?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head and immediately cursed myself, knowing I just threw myself under the bus along with Wes. How did we expect for Dean to not find out? Were we planning on keeping him from going outside forever?

"I don't know what you guys did or are up to, but I will figure it out." Dean smirked, shaking his head. He opened the door, shutting it behind him.

Wes paled, waiting for Dean to throw the door open and kill him. "What did you two do?" Sammy spoke up, causing both of us to jump.

"We broke the windshield." Wes mumbled.

"We?!" I yelled. "I didn't do it, you did!"  
"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you weren't being a jerk!" He pouted.

"That's enough." Sam chided, his expression stern. He stood up, motioning for us to follow him. We both followed closely to Sam, holding onto the back of his shirt. He opened the door and all we saw was Dean standing in front of Baby, frozen.

"Dean?" Sam's hesitant was clear as he strayed out of Dean's reach.

"Son-of-a-bitch." He whispered. I blanched, nearly peeing myself at the dark anger in his voice. Wes and I peeked out from behind Sam and flinched when Dean took a step towards us. The big brother in Sam made him take a step towards Dean, but Dean just stopped and growled at the both of us. "You," he pointed angrily at me. He skewered in silence, his anger simmering in his eyes. "Wes. Both of you. Corners. Now. I'll be back."

"Dean, where are you going?" I cried out, burying myself behind Sam again when he turned his anger towards me again.

"I'm going for a run. If I were you, I'd listen and get my ass in a corner."

"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11

My feet were starting to hurt but I didn't dare move in the corner. Twenty minutes had passed since Dean went on his run and Wes and I were sent to the corner. Neither of us spoke and Sam just sat at the table clicking away at his computer.

"Sammy?" Wes whimpered, barely audible.

"No talking in the corner, Wes."

"Sam…is Dean going to kill us?" Wes' voice cracked, but he didn't move a muscle from the corner.

At first, Sam didn't respond. Instead, he just sighed and there wasn't a sound made in the hotel room. "Come here, Wes." I could hear a sharp sigh as Wes slowly made his way to Sammy. I turned around briefly to see what was going to happen. Sam pulled Wes in between his legs and made him look up. "That car is very important to him. Dad gave it to him, and honestly that car has been pretty much like a home since we were really little. There are millions of miles on that car and Dean's rebuilt it several times. He's not angry about the windshield being broken, I'm sure it was an accident, and Dean could replace it." Sam took a breath and his eyes got sad. "I don't know what he's thinking, but you just listen to what he says and don't argue with him. Okay?"

"Well, I don't think Jen should get in trouble." Wes confessed, his eyes dropping down. "It was my fault."

"Well, you're going to tell Dean that." Sam turned him around and nudged him towards the corner.

The door opened and a relief came over me as I saw that some of the anger disappeared from Dean. He pointed harshly for me to turn back around and I definitely did.

"Did you have a good run?"

"Fantastic. Want to hand me a beer?" Dean pulled the chair out and sat in it. "I went searching in the trunk, look what I found?" I couldn't see what Dean had set on the table but I heard Sam scoff. "Yeah I know, still gives me the jeebies."

I held my breath when Dean walked past me and I wasn't sure if I was thankful that he didn't acknowledge me or not.

_I am going to get us out of this—well you at least._ I could hear the guilt in Wes.

_There's no hope._

_I'm sorry. I just got mad at you. I don't know why I threw it so hard._

_It's fine._

_Will you remember that?_

_I said it's—_I immediately cut off my thought when I heard Sam clear his throat. "Guys, I wouldn't want to add anything to the crimes."

"Yes sir." Wes and I sighed.

Five minutes had passed, but it felt like eternity. I started to peel away at the wallpaper, the hair on my neck sticking out when I heard Dean finally get out of the bathroom. "Here." He grunted, pushing clothes into my chest, doing the same to Wes. "You got two minutes to change." I ran into the bathroom changing into the ACDC shirt and sweats Dean handed me. Luckily I was able to draw the strings so they wouldn't fall. I walked out seeing Wes in an Eric Clapton shirt, in almost the same attire as me. We stood straight up and waited for Dean to give further instructions.

"We're going to start with stretches." He got on the floor, motioning for us to do the same. Dean didn't say anything, other than instructing us on the stretches. After about ten minutes, he stood up. "Alright, I'm going to demonstrate how to properly do a push up. Then you're going to do 25 of them." We watched Dean carefully as he demonstrated a proper push-up. We got on the floor and started, with Dean instructing us to count them off and keep our back straight. It was a lot harder to do than the way Dean made it out to be, but he did them with us.

"Alright, now we're going to do Sit-ups. Sammy, hold my feet. Wes, hold your sister's the way Sammy's holding mine. We're going to do 30 of them. Jen, keep up with me." I sighed as I mimicked Dean's form and only had him to tell me to go faster. Finally, only after one stop I managed to do all 30, even though my ribs yelled at me. Dean motioned for me to hold Wes' feet, but he kept on the ground, doing the thirty with him also. Wes did better than me, not having to stop but he was told to go faster twice.

"Water break." Dean got up and threw a bottle of water to Wes and me. Only a few seconds passed and Dean opened the door, motioning us to follow him. "Let's go. You fall behind, you find your own way home. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Wes and I glanced at each other, but immediately started running behind Dean. He was keeping a nice pace going but we both felt an immediate sense of relief when we noticed that Sammy was running behind us. Dean took us running through the woods across the motel. Just when the pain started in my side, he picked up the pace tremendously—almost sprinting. Panic rose through me and Wes and I started sprinting after Dean. "Dean, wait!" Wes cried out, sprinting as fast as he could but Dean didn't slow down. Wes reached over and grabbed my hand as we sprinted as fast as we could, still seeing Dean had disappeared. Finally after about twenty minutes we made it back to the hotel, Dean waiting on the steps with three bottles of water. He threw them at us, along with a towel.

"The demons aren't going to care if you're tired. You run hard, understood?" Dean said, standing up motioning us to follow him back in the words. "You did good," he continued. "Now, for fighting 101." Dean motioned for me to get in front of him. "What is the most important skill in fighting?"

"Strength?"

"No. Defense. The mind." Dean held out his hands. "Hit me as hard as you can."

I could feel my eyes widen as I turned to Sam. He nodded at me to do what Dean said, so I reared back and punched him slightly. He caught my arm and slapped me upside the head. "OW!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"I said to hit me. I meant it." Dean returned the glare.

I took a breath and hit him. Dean smirked. "Not bad. We're going to practice your hitting over the next few days. You will obey every order I give you. Wes, you'll obey every order too. It doesn't matter what Sam or I say, you do it until I'm confident you can listen. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Without another word, Dean headed back up to the motel and Wes and I followed. We sat on the bed and waited for Dean to speak. "What happened with the car?"

"It was my fault. We were bouncing the ball back and forth, and I got mad at something Jen said so I threw it as hard as I could and she ducked, causing it to hit the impala. When we didn't get caught, we thought it would be best to not tell you because we thought you'd lose it completely." Wes confessed, peeking up gaging Dean's reactions. However, Dean didn't change demeanor.

"I hate lying. If you would have told me, yeah I would have been mad but glad you owned up to it. Instead, you took the coward route and didn't tell me. Winchesters are not cowards, and I sure as hell am not going to have my siblings be cowards. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Dean walked over to the table and picked up a paddle. My jaw dropped as I noticed it was the same paddle that Dad used to threaten us with, but only twice had we been punished with it. "You have a choice, you can either get a spanking or you can be grounded."

"May we discuss this for a second?" I asked, with as much politeness I could muster. Dean nodded, a tiny smirk forming.

_What are the pros and cons, Jen?_

_The cons are we'd get our asses kicked. Plus, we'd get another one from Daddy._

"How long would we be grounded for?" Wes asked, his face serious. "And what would our punishments during the grounding be?"

Dean grabbed a chair and sat in front of us. "You would be grounded for two weeks. As far as the punishments during the grounding, it would basically be whatever I come up with. Also, no complaining."

"Are you going to tell Dad?" I could see the fear in Wes' face with that question.

"I won't tell him." Dean answered.

_How bad could the grounding be, Wes?_

"Okay. We've reached a decision. We'll take the grounding."

"You understand that once you make a decision, you can't back out of it."

"Yes sir." We both agreed, shaking Dean's hand.

"Good. I knew you'd say that." Dean smirked, getting up from the chair. He handed us a bucket full of soap and water. "You are going to clean the bathroom from top to bottom. You have an hour. Chop-chop."

Wes and I groaned, as we re-examined the bathroom. There was grime all over the walls, and roaches crawling along the baseboards. "Why did Dad pick this hotel again?" I groaned, but immediately shut it when Dean's eyebrow raised at the note of complaining. It was definitely going to be a long two weeks.

"When you're done, come find me. Don't take more than an hour!" Dean walked away, humming 'Back in Black.'

_He completely played us, didn't he?_

_Yep. And we shook on it. I'll take the tub._ I groaned again as I began to scrub the tub, completely disgusted as I saw the tub turn from a cream to a white color. I shuddered, but continued. "Good one, Dean." I muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sam sighed, lifting me onto his lap. "Listen sweetheart, Cas and I really just want to save our future. You're the way to go."_

_"Dad is going to kill me Sammy. That's if Dean and you let me live." I buried my head into Sam's shoulder, glaring at Cas._

_"We do not have time for this." Cas leaned forward and stood me on my feet. "This is your destiny."_

_"Screw destiny!" I crossed my arms and stuck out my jaw. Cas stood straight and sighed._

_"She's definitely as stubborn as Dean." Castiel reached forward and sighed. "Maybe she doesn't have what it takes to hunt the demon who takes her family." He lifted his finger and I slapped it away._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"No. We don't risk telling you the future if you're going to run your mouth. Do you trust me?" Sam's voice was soft. He lifted my chin, studying me._

_"I trust you. I just don't trust him." I glared at Castiel, earning a smirk from Sam._

_"Dean didn't either at first, but Cas is a good guy." Sam ruffled my hair. "Alright, let's get started." He took my hand, leading me towards a clearing in the woods._

_"Sit." Cas ordered. He sat in front of me, taking both of my hands. "What I want you to do, is to will me out of your mind."_

_"What do—" I shrieked as the pain shot through my spine. I could see fragments of my past through Cas' eyes._

_"Breathe." I heard Cas' gentle voice, but it didn't calm any nerves. I immediately reached forward to grab him by his trenchcoat, but I heard Sam's voice. "Breathe." He repeated Cas' words in the same gentle tone. _

_"It hurts," I whimpered._

_"Don't let him." Sam said simply. He stroked my hair, and before I knew it another jolt went through my spine causing me to cripple on the floor._

_"STOP!" I yelled. Cas flew back into the wall, crashing to the floor immediately relinquishing my pain. My eyes grew with horror as I realized what I did, but instead of an angry Cas, he got up and smiled._

_"You're improving well, Jen." He brushed off the dirt and motioned to Sam. "Your brother is right—you learn well in battle."_

_I looked up at Sammy and smiled. "What now?"_

_"This is something we'll have to continue practicing but only when we meet."_

_"Okay."_

_"However, I want you to pay really close attention to me. Learn Latin incantations and the symbols. Those are things that should be really helpful for you." Sam placed me on his lap. "I mean it. Remember, arguing with me isn't the way to go. If you learn and you're dedicated, I'll teach you."_

_"Yes sir. What about PT?"_

_"Get Dean to work with you."_

_"He won't let me hunt though." I pouted, crossing my arms._

_"Don't come at it from a hunter's perspective. He'll shut it down every time. Instead, look at it from someone who needs to protect themself. That should nip Dean in the bud." Sammy smiled._

_"Alright."_

_"We're out of time, Sam. We need to leave." Cas touched my forehead and immediately, I woke up._

I groaned and rolled over in the bed, rolling on top of Dean's arm. I opened my eyes and sighed when I saw the clock in bold red letters: 07:48. I scowled, thinking Cas could have kept me longer than 8 am. I slowly peeled back the covers and got out of bed.

"Jen." I turned around and saw Wes with wide eyes. _Did you have another dream?_

_Why would you ask me that?_

_Crowley came to me in my dream._

_I had a dream too._

_Should we tell Sam and Dean?  
NO!_

_But—_

"What are you guys doing awake?" I heard Dean growl. "It's not even 8."

"We couldn't sleep." I answered.

"I'm awake." Sam growled in the same tone as Dean, rolling out of bed. "I'll get breakfast." He straightened his clothes and stumbled out of the room, Wes following.

"C'mere squirt." I sat in the chair next to the bed, my knees against my chest. "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"You know if there's anything going on you could tell me. Even if you think you'll get in trouble."

"I know, Dean."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No! Geez, Dean."

"Alright."

Dean jumped out of the bed, backpack over his shoulder into the bathroom. I nearly jumped when Sam and Wes came in. Sam pushed Wes towards the corner, and pointed a crooked finger at me, motioning to do the same.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Corner. Now." Sam towered over me and immediately I ran straight for the corner.

_What the hell happened?_

I felt Sam grab my shoulder and turn me around. "If I were you, I'd keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Yes sir."

"I'm in the shower five minutes, and you can't stay out of trouble?" Dean smirked. I turned to say a smartass remark, but the look on Sam's face encouraged me otherwise. "Seriously, what did they do?"

"Wes tells me that he's been talking to Crowley and that Jen's been going to me in her dreams again."

_I am going to kill you._ I banged my head against the wall.

"You know, Jen. You and Wes were really good. You guys did the grounding without complaining, you haven't gotten in any trouble the past week."

"So does that mean we get a free pass?"

"Come here, squirt."

I sighed, and slowly made my way to Dean. "You lied to me. I asked you if there was anything going on, and you said no multiple times."

"I'm sorry, Dean." I whispered, the guilt on his face hurt.

"We didn't technically do anything." Wes spoke up.

"You didn't technically do anything? I'm sorry…last time I checked, TRYING TO CONTROL THE WAITRESS IS DOING SOMETHING!" Sam bellowed angrily.

"He what?" I gasped.

"He tried to get the waitress to give him coffee, after I said no. He kept doing it with his mind though. It's hard to explain."

"I didn't think you'd catch on." He muttered.

"Both of you, corner. Now." Sam threatened.

"Are you going to spank us?" I have never wanted to throat punch Wes before that question.

"That's up to Dad." Sam angrily flipped his phone open, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

_The first chance I get, I'm kicking your ass Wes._


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry, Jen. I really am. I didn't think Sam would catch on!_

_Whatever, Wes! You threw me under the bus! Why the fuck did you have to pull me into it?!_

"That's it! Wes go serve your time in the bathroom." Sam growled. I heard him sigh in defeat as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

"Jen, come here." I turned from the corner and just let out a sigh, walking over to him. He picked me up and put me on his knee, wrapping his arms around me. "You want to tell me what is going on?"

"I haven't been having anymore dreams, Sammy. I told Wes that I was because I didn't want him to feel bad about having Crowley in his dreams." I thanked God I didn't have to look Sam in the face or that Dean was in the room. Dean would have known in a heartbeat that I was lying right now. "I wouldn't have lied to Wes about it if I knew he was going to do something stupid."

"Why didn't you tell us he was having dreams?"

"I thought I would give him a chance to tell you." Sam stroked my hair, silent. I glanced up and noticed the twitch in his jaw was gone and a spark of relief went through me. I was in the clear, but my stomach had butterflies.

I jerked forward when I heard Dean come in. I watched closely as he headed to the bathroom. "Where's Wes?" Dean turned around, confused.

"He should be in the bathroom." Sam set me down and got up, running his hands through his hair. "Dammit. He must have gone out the window!"

"Well, way to let him out of your sight Sammy!"

"It wasn't my fault Dean!"

"He was under your watch!" Dean growled. He started pacing back and forth.

"We need to find him."

"No shit." Dean mumbled grabbing his keys off the counter, snapping at me to follow him. I bit my tongue to hold back my comment about not being a dog. I didn't think that would do me any favors with him on edge. I climbed in the back of the impala, staring out the window for any hint of Wes. I didn't feel him in danger. I would know right?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out, blanching at the name across the screen. "Uh, Dean?"

"What?" Dean glanced at me in the rearview mirror as Sam casually looked over his shoulder.

"Dad's calling."

"Don't answer it."

My jaw dropped. "Did you tell me to disobey Dad? He's gonna kill me!" I whined.

"Don't say anything about Wes." He turned the radio off as I flipped the phone open.

"Hi Daddy!"

Hey sweetheart. I tried calling your brothers, you guys on the road?

"Yeah."

Are you and Wes behaving?

"Yes sir."

Alright, well I'll be heading to the motel in a few hours so I'll meet you guys there okay?

"Alright, dad."

Love you.

"You too." I flipped the phone shut, hitting my head against the back of Dean's seat.

"You realize that he's going to kick your ass more for lying than not answering your phone?" Sam smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Shut up, Sammy." I growled, trying hard to mimic Dean's. Sam just laughed and turned around searching the crowds for his little brother. I closed my eyes trying to get a sense of him, anywhere.

_I'm with Crowley._

_What?! Why are you with him?_

_He decided I needed to train in person. I'm sorry. I'll be home soon._

I suddenly couldn't feel him anymore, and I gulped as I watch Sam and Dean stare at me in awe. "What in the holy hell was that?" Dean gaped.

"What?" I snapped back, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You just…you just glowed completely." Sam's eyes were bewildered as both him and Dean waited for me to respond.

"Well. This is awkward." I mumbled, wanting to be anywhere but here.


	14. Chapter 14

I started to panic when Dean went around the back driver's seat and pulled me out of the car. I started squirming, but Dean sat me on the hood of the impala, his hands planted on either side of me. For a minute, he just stared at me in silence. I didn't see his jaws tight or his face in anger, there was just a calmness about him. Sammy, on the other hand, seemed restless. I could tell he was trying to figure out whether to back off or get between the two of us.

After a minute, Dean finally spoke. "What was happening?"

"When?" I looked down at my knees, but Dean pulled my chin up, his eyebrow raised. I let out a sigh. "Alright. I was talking to Wes."

"You were talking to Wes?" Dean looked back at Sammy, but he just shrugged his shoulders as they turned their attention to me again. "So your powers are growing. Okay, what did Wes say? Is he okay?"

I began fidgeting with Dean's necklace, running my fingers over the grooves of his amulet. "Jen, I need to know."

"He's with Crowley." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean smacked my hand from his necklace, pulling my chin up again. "He is where?" His voice turning dark.

"He's with Crowley. That's all I know."

"Who is that?" Dean turned back to Sam, and I started to notice Sam pacing back and forth, his hands intertwined in his hair.

"Crowley is the guy that was in Wes's dreams. I don't know who he is otherwise though. I just know that he was teaching Wes how to use his powers. I was going to get the full story before he went AWOL."

"Okay, Sammy. It's alright, we're going to find him. Squirt, what do you know about this Crowley guy?"

"All I really remember is that he's training him like Sam was training me before." My stomach twisted, knowing that lying to Dean was going to catch up to me somehow.

"We need to find out what's going on." Dean growled. He set me on the floor, motioning for me to get in the car. No one said anything as we drove off, but then I started to get lost in thoughts. What happened to my brother? Is Crowley going to let him go? I listened to the rumbles of Dean and Sam talking in the front seat as I slowly drifted off.

_"Jen." I jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice. I turned around and noticed that he and Sammy were sitting on the bench behind me._

_"Hi." I replied meekly._

_"What is wrong?" Castiel stood up._

_"I don't want to talk about it." I turned away from Castiel, but he grabbed my arm turning me back around. He placed a finger on my forehead, causing me to scream in peril as I fell to the ground._

_"Cas! What the hell?" Sammy yelled, running over to me, rubbing circles in my back._

_"She lies. Her brother has been taken by Crowley. We must intervene now, Sam."_

_"How do you know that?" I croaked, my head numb._

_"Do you know who I am?" Castiel stood in front of me. He is definitely a strange individual._

_"Castiel." I rolled my eyes, but Castiel simply shook his head in disapproval._

_"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."_

_"Angels don't exist." I scoffed, dusting myself off. I stood up, but Castiel put his hand on my shoulder pulling me towards him._

_"Angels do exist. You and your brother are warriors that will fight in the apocalypse. Your mother is named Miranda, but she is the daughter of the archangel Michael."_

_"Wait…the archangel Michael? Isn't he a soldier?" I racked my brain, trying to remember the stories I was told as a kid. "I remember my mother telling me something of the sort."_

_"You and your brother are abominations. You have angel blood in you, and your powers derive from angel capabilities. However, in a struggle long ago, Lucifer implemented his own powers in Miranda. When the others found out, Michael eventually cloaked her and it was about eleven years ago that he bound her powers so that she would be human. He erased all memory of the angels from her."_

_"How do you know this?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable._

_"We all knew about it." Castiel straightened his tie, then his eyes filled with sorrow. "The angels killed your mother, but were unaware because of her cloaking that you and your brother existed."_

_"Are you going to kill me?" I whimpered, grabbing onto Sammy._

_"No. However, you and Wes are going to kill each other unless we can prevent it."_

_"Do you know where Crowley would keep my brother? We need to find him."_

_"He's at this address." Castiel reached forward and I braced myself for the splitting headache once more as he touched my forehead._

_"Why does it hurt?!" I cried out, screaming._

_"It would have to do with Michael's cloaking." He answered simply. "When you wake, tell Dean where to go. Continue your training, and we'll see you soon." He touched my forehead once more, and my eyes snapped open._

"Dean!" I gasped. We need to go to Iowa. I scrambled over the seats, grabbing the map from Sam as I pointed my finger to the image in my head. "Here. That's where Crowley has Wes." I struggled to catch my breath, but Dean just stepped on the gas as we headed to Iowa. I sat back in the seat, making eye contact with Dean through the rear view mirror. He knew there was more than what I was saying, but first things first: rescuing Wes.


	15. Chapter 15

I closed my eyes, the speakers vibrating through my bones of the rhythm of Metallica. I took a deep breath and pictured my brother in mind. I could only get a glimpse of him with a shorter man, with a really nice suit. I huffed, throwing my book in frustration. I wanted Wes to be next to me.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean immediately asked, looking at me through the mirror. I jumped at his question, forgetting that he and Sam were still in front of me.

"I just want Wes." I whispered, fighting back tears. Dean nodded, understanding.

"That reminds me! How did you know where Wes was?" Sam asked, turning around to get a glimpse of me. He rested his chin on the seat, waiting patiently for me to respond.

"I just knew." I reached down to grab my journal, allowing myself to hide my face from Dean. Sam didn't argue, and I let out a breath, glad that he accepted my answer.

"How far are we from Iowa?" I opened my journal and started doodling in the margins.

"We're about an hour out." Dean replied.

"Uh, Dean?"

"What Sammy?"

"What are we going to tell Dad?" My head shot up and the worry on Sam's face was obvious. I looked over at Dean, and he just stared at me through the mirror.

"Well, we need to play our cards right."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You already talked to Dad earlier, remember? When he gets left out, he tends to focus on every detail that you did wrong so he can kick your ass for it."

"What does me talking to him have to do with it? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, sweetheart. You lied to him. It doesn't matter how you spin it, he's going to see it that you lied to him instead of telling him what was going on. Granted, I told you to which is why when Dad sits us all down, you are going to keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking. Got it?"

"Okay." I mumbled, relieved that I wouldn't be in trouble with Dean for once. He gave a weak grin, and turned up the radio.

"Shit!" I groaned, earning a glare from both Sam and Dean.

"Watch your language, squirt." Dean growled, but he immediately blanched when I held my phone up that was flashing Dad's name across the screen. "Dammit. Let me see your phone." Dean grabbed my phone before taking a deep breath.

"Winchester." Dean answered cooly. I smiled at his calmness. "We are about five minutes from Ackley, Iowa." I watched Dean throw a wink in my direction and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "We're on a hunt. Yes sir, I apologize for going on a hunt without telling you. It was an emergency. It really is an open/shut case so we should be in and out in 24 to 48 hours. Sammy and I can handle them, Dad. Yes sir. Yes sir."

Dean mumbled yes sirs every once in a while and I knew Dad was reaming him out over the phone. Finally he flipped his phone shut and turned to look at me and Sam. "Well, he's pissed that we are going on a hunt. If we can keep Dad from knowing the shit going on with Wes, maybe we can keep him from blowing a gasket and killing us all. If the situation gets out of hand or there's something else wrong, then we'll tell him what's going on but the way I see it is we have 9 hours before he hits Iowa. Jen, did you notice anything in your conversation with Wes? Was he with others, is it packed with demons? What are Sammy and I about to walk into?"  
"Um…Well, Wes said that he was training with Crowley. When I got a glimpse of where he was, he was just with him so I don't really know what to expect."

Dean pulled up to a broken down warehouse 100 feet away, and began grabbing his gun to put inside his jacket. "Stay put."

"Are you kidding me?! Wes is my brother! I'm not going to stay in the car, Dean. That's bullshit!"

"You are going to stay in the car Jennifer." He warned. Dean slammed the car door open, turning back to me. "As a matter of fact, I _order _you to stay in the damn car. If you even crack the window, I'm going to beat your ass. Understand?" Dean's jaw was tight, and I scowled angry that I was such a coward. He put his hand on the back door and I quickly responded "Yes sir." Dean nodded in approval and Sam threw a quick comforting smile, and followed Dean towards the building. I growled, throwing my journal once again across the impala. I should have known Dean would never had let me followed them in.

It felt like ages had passed before I noticed the bright glow from the windows of the warehouse. "Wes!" I yelled out, quickly running towards the building. I slammed open the door and my jaw dropped at the scene before me. Wes was limp on the floor, Dean and Sam leaning over him. "Is he alive?" I whimpered, frozen in my tracks.

"He's alive. This guy just saved him." Dean glanced up and I followed his gaze to a man in a trenchcoat.

"Hello Jen." Castiel sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I have been wrestling on which way to go with this story but it should be fine now. I also just got a new computer so hopefully I can be more regular on updating. Thanks for not giving up on me! Also, I'm sorry this is so short...

I ran and wrapped my arms around Castiel's waist. "Thank you for not killing him." I whispered. I ignored the incredulous looks on Dean and Sam's face. Castiel did not return the hug, but instead kneeled down so that his eyes were level with mine.

"I have to do this. Do not fight me." Castiel reached forward and placed two fingers on my forehead, but no pain was involved. I could feel him scanning my thoughts, digging through all the conversations I've had in the real world. "Okay," Castiel said. "That is all I needed to know." He put his hand gently on my shoulder, before standing to face Sam and Dean.

"I am from the future." Castiel said, his voice calm and even. "I am an Angel of the Lord and I was sent here to protect your siblings."

"You're an Angel?" Dean exclaimed. He stood up, grabbing his revolver. "Angels don't exist."

Castiel stood tall, taking my hand in his. "This child needs to be protected."

"We can protect her." Dean took a step forward, but Castiel held his hand out.

"No, you cannot. I will grant you the opportunity to keep her in your custody though. I need to speak with John Winchester."

My eyes bulged and I started to panic. "You can't tell Daddy! Please Castiel, couldn't you just tell Dean what we need to do? Daddy doesn't have to know."

Castiel didn't react and instead just stared at Dean. "You need to involve your father."

"Yeah, okay." Dean muttered as he pulled his phone out.

"Wait, Dean…you said Dad was on his way anyway right? Why not just tell him when he gets here?" Sam asked, stroking Wes's hair.

"Dad needs to know beforehand. At least he'll have a few hours to calm down." Dean muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "Believe me, I don't want to have him kick our ass out of shock. Remember the case in '96?"

"Oh. Yeah, you better call him." Sam agreed.

"What happened in '96?" I leaned against Castiel's frame, confused when Sam and Dean just stared at each other. It was like they had their own telepathy conversation skills too.

"Well…let's just say I don't think Sammy and I could sit for a week afterwards." Dean flipped his phone open and took a deep breath before dialing Dad's phone number and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Dad! Everyone's okay right now….Well, we may have left out part of the story…Wes was kidnapped by this demon and we saved him, well this—yes sir. Yes sir. We are at a warehouse just before city limits. Wes is unconscious but okay. The rest of us are safe….we are also with an angel….yes sir. I understand sir." Dean blushed, turning away and I could hear him muttering more 'yes sirs' and 'I understand'. He finally clicked the phone shut and turned around. I couldn't ignore the small hint of fear in his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Is Daddy going to kill us?"

"He will protect you. However, he will administer corporal punishment." Castiel simply replied and the three of us groaned. Dean kneeled down next to Wes and lifted him up. "He will be okay. He just exhausted himself. He will wake on his own time."

"Let's get out of here." Sam grumbled, taking my hand from Castiel. "I think there's a motel a few miles down the road."

What's going on? I felt Wes push into my brain and I finally let go of the breath I was holding. I squeezed his hand as he sat up. We were both on the motel bed next to the window as Dean was pacing the floor, and Sam and Castiel were sitting at the table.

Well, Crowley took you. Castiel saved you, and now Daddy's getting involved.

What happened to Crowley? I could feel Wes' fear.

I don't know. I ran into the building and Castiel was standing over you.

Wes moaned, and all three of the men snapped their heads. Dean was the first to Wes' side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Wes whispered, sitting up against the headboard.

"Ok." Dean muttered, staring intently at Wes.

The silence was enough to put me on edge, but then again we all were. Fear tickled through the hair on my arms, goosebumps spreading to the tips of my skin. I jumped, almost letting out a scream when someone knocked on the door. Dean opened the door, knowing it was Daddy and handed him a flask of holy water. He watched as Daddy swiveled the water in his mouth, and then he handed him a silver knife as Daddy cut his hand. He stepped in, glancing around the room. He froze at the sight of Castiel and he growled. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Hello John." Castiel stood. "I believe you know why I'm here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am up and running again! So I'll be updating more, probably once every couple weeks I hope! Let me know if you guys want any specific story, but I'll try and get to answering questions. Thank you!**

Chapter 17 (third person POV)

"I said what the fuck are you doing here?" John scowled, taking a small step towards Castiel. Jen's heart start to race and she flinched slightly as Castiel and John glared at each other, narrowing their eyes. John's muscles flexed and the kids could see the veins running through his body begin to pop. Dean quickly backed up to the table, lifting Jen and putting her in his lap. He motioned for Sam to go to Wes, who was still in the bed.

"I see I do not need to introduce myself." Castiel replied, his voice calm. Jen reached up and grabbed Dean's hand, squeezing it. "I am here to take Jen."

"Like hell you are. You're not taking my daughter anywhere." John took a threatening step towards Castiel, standing between his daughter and the angel.

"You know what is coming." Castiel stood tall, his demeanor changing. Clearly, the kids could see Castiel's patience wearing thin.

"I told you that I would protect them both." John growled through his teeth. "You're not taking them."

Castiel slightly turned his focus to me, locking his gaze. "I was able to get to her, John. Crowley was able to get to your son. What makes you think you can handle what's coming. It is too dangerous, especially for a human."

John's voice came out smooth as butter, sending chills down all the kids' spine. "I will die before I let anything happen to my kids."

"I am not questioning your dedication to the children. But let's face it John-you can't get them under control! They don't even know the extent of their own powers, much less how to control them. He will be coming for them and you will have killed them due to your stubborn ignorance." Castiel warned. He turned his attention towards Jen, locking eyes with her. "He's coming for them, and they're going into a battle they have no preparation for."

"What are you talking about?" The annoyance dripped from John's tone. Dean wrapped his arms around Jen when he felt her start to bounce her feet, kissing the top of her head. Castiel and Jen did not break their eye contact, making Dean's stomach cringe a bit. Sam just watched in awe while Wes continued to sleep against his shoulder.

"Is Michael coming for us?" Jen whispered, barely audible. John's face softened seeing the tears starting to brim his daughter's eyes.

"It is not Michael I would fear." Castiel dropped his eyes. He let out a deep breath, taking a step towards Jen. "Listen to me, Jen. The one you-"

John yanked Castiel back behind him towards the bed. "Stay the hell away from my kid. She doesn't need to be involved in this shit."

Castiel straightened his tie and trench coat, his silence deafening. "This is the way you want this to go?"

John started to plead, his desperation evident in his words. "Please. Don't take my kids. I'll do whatever is necessary to keep them safe."

Castiel started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it as another man was in the room. He stood tall, his hair dark and eyes were bright green. He was slender, but only looked to be about 17. John's jaw dropped, speechless. The kids stared at the younger man in the corner but they didn't recognize him. "It's you." John whispered. Instead of responding, the man glared at Castiel.

"Castiel, leave me." The man ordered. Castiel nodded, and was gone in a flash. All eyes in the room were on this young man. He let a small smile slip and he turned to face Jen. _Hi there._

_Hi._ Jen quickly stole a glance at her daddy, but he nodded in approval and Jen grinned. _You have the same powers as me?_

_I do._

_Are you going to take me away from my dad?_

_No. We have some things to talk about though._

_What's your name?_

_My given name is Jegudiel, but you can call me Jay. You are Jennifer. _Jay gave a soft smile. Dean, Sam, and John watched intently as Jen and Jay shared looks and communicated non-verbally.

_Are you an angel?_

_I'm an archangel. I'm the youngest of the archangels left. My brother and I cloaked you to hide your mother and the powers from the others.._

_Michael is your brother?_

_ Michael is the one you need to hide from. _Jen blanched at his question. Her silence answered his question, and Jay gave her a look of sympathy. _Michael forbid Miranda into falling in with the humans. She fell in love with your father, got pregnant, and went running to the pit, begging Lucifer for help. He transferred some of his power to her, knowing his true intentions. You see, Michael would murder the two of you for existing. Lucifer took advantage of Miranda's situation. He made it to where she no longer had powers and would be cloaked, but on the event of her death, her powers including some of the grace Lucifer transferred would awaken inside you and your brother. The telepathy would never be cloaked, as twins are a force in itself, but now your powers would grow. However, you and your brother are also allowing Lucifer's powers grow. You and Wes are bound to Lucifer._

"Holy shit." Jen gulped, letting the shock sink in. She whined immediately when Dean popped the back of her head. Jay smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned to face Wes, who's eyes were big but he was awake.

"Did you hear everything?" Jay asked. Wes nodded, and the others could see he was processing everything about as well as Jen.

"What is going on?" John asked.

"Do not fret, John. I was just telling them what happened 10 years ago."

"Ah." John blanched again, and Dean raised a brow seeing his father's weakness. He threw his hands up and Jen just placed her hand on his shoulder, showing him everything.

"Whoa. How the hell did you do that?" Dean jumped up, nearly knocking Jen down.

"Her powers are growing. I believe it is because I am in their presence." Jay answered, a look of approval shining across his face. Wes shrugged and turned to Sammy and did the same thing.

"Okay. Now are we all on the same page?" Jay asked, his annoyance starting to show.

The Winchesters all nodded, speechless. "Good," Jay continued. "The children should find something to do while you and I talk John." John nodded, throwing his keys to Dean.

"Go get dinner, Dean." John ordered. Dean took Jen's hand and motioned for Sammy to grab Wes and follow him. John waited until he heard the roaring of the Impala, and sat down at the table.

"John," Jay said after hearing the Impala's engine fading away. "The battle Castiel mentioned is a big one. It isn't necessarily a battle they have to fight on their own but they need training."

John sighed. "Go on."

Jay pulled out a leather bound journal and put it in front of John. "This is the journal of Jerahmeel. He was an honorary archangel I guess you could say. He followed us around, but mostly Michael and Lucifer. He was my best friend, but he did not have the powers of an archangel. He was trustworthy and someone who knew all the secrets. He also wrote everything down."

"What happened to him?"

"Michael killed him when he learned of his part in hiding Miranda." Jay dropped his eyes, his guilt revealed in his body. A single tear dropped, but he continued without faltering. "I hid his journal, knowing one day I would need to bring it to you should Miranda ever die. It has the answers. Everything you need to-but it is written in the same language of God. You need to find a prophet to read it, or find an angel by the name of Metatron."

"Where do I find a prophet?" John threw his hands up, and Jay could see his frustration erupting.

"Keep your eyes open. In the mean time, feed this to your kids daily and keep a protection spell strong once a week." Jay handed John a pouch of herbs. "The herbs will help hide the kids from the demons and protect them in health. I would also get them branded with tattoos hiding them from all things supernatural. I recommend the same for you and the older boys. It will hide you guys from even me, but if you need me just break this talisman." Jay handed over a clay talisman to John. "Be careful with it though and use it only in emergencies. Once you have tattooed all the sigils necessary, run. I mean it John, run. Keep moving. Train them to protect themselves, and I know you want to set boundaries with their powers but they need to learn control. Do not be ignorant."

"I understand."

"John..." Jay hesitated, standing up. He paced back and forth in front of John. "John, there's one more thing."

"What is it?" John stood, his heart racing at the hesitation on the archangel's face.

"Your kids aren't just half angel."

"What do you mean?"

"They're half archangel."

"I thought you said Miranda wasn't an archangel?"

"Have you not been listening?!" Jay yelled, his anger starting to boil. "_LUCIFER! _His grace is inside those kids. Lucifer is back to full power, since time has passed but those kids are growing stronger. They have Lucifer's powers inside of them. They are part of Lucifer. Yes, he is only their uncle but it was his powers that allowed the children to exist, and his powers that cloaked them and stripped Miranda's. The angels thought that Wes and Jen would fight against each other, but honestly they are still neutral. They can either become evil or good, but they are not chosen yet. My worry is that they will be unstoppable and one day be the key to letting Lucifer out of hell. Should that ever happen...Well, that can't happen. They will destroy everything." Jay whispered, a sense of melancholy about him.

"I won't let that happen." John promised.

"Good. I meant what I said, John. Get those sigils as soon as possible and get on the road. You'll be safe for 72 hours before my powers begin to waver. Good luck, John." Jay shook his hand, disappearing as Castiel did earlier.

John let out a huge sigh as he sat back in his chair. He buried his face in his hands, breaking down. He couldn't believe he almost lost his kids. He let everything out. His fears, anger, worries, and finally was able to release everything. He got up and washed his face, hiding any evidence of weakness. He began to pack all the kids' belongings, hiding the journal in his bag. He put all the bags in the back of his truck, shutting the lights off and doing a once over through the motel. He reached in his back pocket and called Dean. "Hey kid. Stay at the diner. I'm coming to you." John took a deep breath, counted to ten, and drove to the diner down the road. He pulled in after a minute, and smiled at his kids laughing in the booth. He didn't know what he was going to tell them, but he knew it would be okay. Dean, Sam, and John would do everything in their abilities to protect the youngest Winchesters despite their addition in his older sons' life being short. John got out and smiled at Jen waving, begging him to sit next to her.


End file.
